Finding what was lost
by S0lid Snake
Summary: Ginny Weasley lost someone dear to her one night. Now a powerful and well known healer six years later, Ginny's life is flipped upside down when she finds someone who was believed to be lost forever. HP x GW  RW x HG.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a thunderous sound in the air as a bolt of lightning illuminated the village of Hogsmead. But if one were to look from above the village you would see that it wasn't completely dark and peaceful at all. It was actually far from it… There were buildings on fire in addition to fires all along the roads. But it wasn't only the fires in these locations that gave off light but also flashing lights of all colors indicating that a fight between wizards and witches was taking place. All along the city there were people in white robes who were called Aurors fighting beside the students and professors who came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and beside them were any residence of Hogsmead who decided to not let their village fall without a fight. Those who were fighting against them were dressed in black robes and had white mask on. Pretty much anyone who saw them would know that they were death eaters, the faithful servants of one of the strongest wizards ever to set foot on the planet. Most people who said his name cringed in fear, he was most commonly known He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but those who didn't fear him call him Voldemort and only two people in the world defied him to the point where they called him by his true given name which was Tom Riddle.

And amazingly in a time where people thought there was no hope left after all of the destruction and murder that Voldemort had caused a seventh year student who attended Hogwarts, whom was called The-Boy-Who-Lived in history as the one who vanquished Voldemort but was more commonly referred to as Harry Potter and one of the most powerful wizards in the world named Albus Dumbledore rallied all those who defied the Dark Lord and attacked his forces head on in a heated battle for the freedom of the world.

-------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

Harry had become strong through the teachings with his headmaster Albus Dumbledore along with some of his closest friends who began to train him in all aspects of fighting such as spell work, fencing and even martial arts who was taught by Nymphadora Tonks. It was on July 14th when Harry was meeting Professor Dumbledore to discuss some of the details on when the final battle would be when suddenly an owl came into the office and began to flap its wings frantically while sticking out its leg that had a roll of parchment on it. Dumbledore quickly took the parchment off the owls leg and unwound the roll as the owl flew off. As soon as the headmaster read the note his hands began to shake as all the color drained from his face. Harry stood up and gently took the note from the headmaster and read it himself making his eyes widen in horror.

_Albus I hope you get this message quickly. I'm at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead and have already sent a signal for more aurors. The death eaters are attacking the village in full force the younger students have already been evacuated into the Hog's End and your brother should be taking care of the rest so expect the students shortly. While the older students particularly those in the D.A. are holding the death eaters back to the best of their ability. However we will need more help to secure this town not only are there death eaters but a small number of giants and dementors have arrived along with the dark lord himself. I must go now Albus please hurry along with Harry I truly believe with you both we can end this war. If I don't speak to you again… Know that it has been an honor serving with you. Good Luck to us all._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

"_No! Ron, Hermione and Ginny a_long with the others are in Hogsmead today!" thought Harry beginning to panic. "I have to get there now! I have to end this for everyone."

Harry looked at Dumbledore who slowly met his gaze.

"This is it Sir." Harry said putting the letter down. Dumbledore looked at the young man in front of him and was amazed at the determined look in his face.

"I believe you right Harry." Dumbledore replied standing up. The headmaster then stuck out his hand to Harry. "If the worst should happen to me. Know that I have always had your best interest at heart Harry and that I love you. It's been an honor knowing you…" Harry had a surprised look on his face before his eyes began to glaze slightly just like his headmasters before grasping the old man's hand while nodding.

"Same here sir…" With that both professor and student flooed into the inevitable chaos.

------------------------------1 hour after Harry and Dumbledore arrive--------------------------

Ronald Weasley had just got blow off his feet as a spell impacted a wall behind him making him land hard in the dirt. He looked up to see that a death eater was closing in on him and firing off another spell at him making him roll to the right. He was about to return fire with a spell of his own but the death eater was already the ground with a well-placed stunner fired off from his sister Ginny

"Are you alright?" she asked helping him up.

"Yeah where is Harry and Hermione?" he asked looking around. He had a nasty gash on his arm but he knew he couldn't stop fighting now.

"Last I saw them they were in the main square." She answered running behind him as her brother took off. When they got there they saw several students and aurors behind objects shooting spells at death eaters who were also behind cover.

"Ginny! Ron!" The couple saw Ron's oldest brothers Bill and Charlie motioning at them behind a huge box. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Guys have you seen Harry or Hermione?"

"Last I saw him was in the east side of the town fending off some death eaters while some villagers escaped. The order and students along with the ministry aurors have pretty much pushed whoever is left into here and towards the edge of the cliff at the end of the town. I have no idea where Hermione is." Answered Bill firing a stunning spell at a death eater who quickly hid behind a barrel. There was suddenly a huge explosion as the Weasley brothers along with Hermione look on their left to see a box explode in front of 3 aurors making the shards impale their bodies leaving them groaning in pain.

"It's the Dark Lord! Everyone fall back and regroup!" shouted Kingsley shooting a stunner at Voldemort who merely erected a shield to block it firing a killing curse at a auror who was attempting to escape killing the man. The students and aurors soon mixed together behind several obstacles.

"Surrender now! And your lives will be spared!" Voldemort shouted with his death eaters spread out all around him. "Do you even know what you are fighting for?! Well I am fighting for you! And this is proof! Bring the mudblood out!"

"NO!" whispered Ron. Ginny's eyes widened in horror as well seeing her best friend and Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger, being brought out having her hand and mouth bound.

"Avada-" began Voldemort but was interrupted when someone came out of his hiding spot.

"Please don't do this…" Ron said to Voldemort.

"Ah… A blood traitor. Quite entertaining. You would grovel and beg for this girls life?"

"Yes… Yes you son of a bitch!" Ron shouted making him scream in pain as a slicing spell hit his right leg making him kneel.

"Because you are pure blood is the only reason why you are still alive!" Voldemort shouted. "Now kneel down and ask for forgiveness and maybe I'll keep your girlfriend as a pet…" Voldemort began to chuckle as Ron got down on his hands and knees making Hermione cry even some more.

"I would never beg to you!" shouted Ron.

Voldemort raised his wand at Hermione but before he could utter a word he heard the boy grunt and looked at him just in time to see Ron's body drop slightly as if something stepped on him and before the dark lord knew it a silver-colored cloak flew into the wind and he was staring into the eyes of Harry Potter!

Ginny looked in awe as the boy she loved suddenly appeared in the air right in front of Voldemort tossing his invisibility cloak away. But her eyes soon traveled to the shiny weapon that he carried in his right hand that she recognized as the Sword of Gryffindor! Harry yelled in rage as he shoved the sword deep into Voldemort making him scream in pain. The Boy-Who-Lived quickly pulled out the sword and stabbed the man holding Hermione down before pointing his wand which was in his left hand at Voldemort and casting a banishing charm throwing the dark lord several yards away with his sheer power. All the aurors and students soon woke up from their surprise and started the battle more a renewed sense of energy and hope making the death eaters begin to cower once again. Harry dodged spells as he ran over to stand in front of Voldemort.

"How dare you…" Voldemort spat out putting a hand on his chest to stem the flow of blood that was coming out. "I'll have you head for this!"

Voldemort quickly raised his wand and fired a slicing hex at Harry who jumped to the left to avoid it while returning fire with his own spells. Harry then transfigured a stone wall to protect him from a spell he had never seen before shattering the concrete wall. Harry pointed at a huge block and levitated it before throwing it at full force towards the dark lord who jumped aside as well barely dodging the boulder before firing another cutting curse this time hitting Harry in the shoulder making him cry out in pain. Harry quickly pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Expulso!" shouted Harry. The orange beam of light flew at the dark lord who put up his shield only to be blown of his feet after Harry's explosion curse struck his shield.

"_If that curse had hit me head on… I may not have survived… The boy is stronger then I anticipated!" thought Voldemort. "But no matter! He cannot defeat the greatest wizard in the world!" _

Everyone who saw what the last spell Harry had cast did was amazed and could hardly move including the death eaters. Never in their life did they expect to see someone fight with the dark lord almost as an equal where both combatants were being injured! The battle continued for a couple more minutes before Harry heard a little girl crying to his right. Voldemort's eyes widened in glee as he pointed his wand at the girl shaking her mother trying to get her awake.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort shouted at the girl.

Ginny turned around just in time to see Harry begin running towards the girl while throwing his the Sword of Gryffindor at the dark lord with his good hand while pointing his wand at the sword muttering something. Ginny saw the sword pierce Voldemort's shoulder making him yell in pain making her want to do a happy dance. Harry then jumped into the way of the spell making Ginny gasp in horror seeing the clothing on Harry's back shred into pieces revealing several gashes on his back. All the people not to mention those who were fighting the death eaters looked in sadness seeing Harry endure so much pain but were surprised again when Harry turned his body around on his knees and fired a Reductor curse at Voldemort sending him to the ground. Voldemort attempted to remove the sword but yelped as his hand was burned when he grabbed the hilt.

"He must have used a Flagrante Curse on the sword so it would burn skin if anything were to touch it!" cried Tonks happily as she stunned another death eater.

Harry then saw his chance as Voldemort casted a counter curse on the sword so he could begin to remove it.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted. His beloved broom which wasn't far away zoomed in his direction as he limped onto the broom and flew right towards Voldemort who was on his feet by now.

The dark lord saw this immediately forgetting to take out the Sword of Gryffindor and pointed his wand at Harry just as the boy jumped off his broom and pointed his own wand at Voldemort. Suddenly everyone heart froze when Voldemort's wand transfigured into a long spear that went right through Harry's mid section making the boy stop a little over a arm length away from his enemy.

"No! Harry!" shouted Ron but was stopped when a death eater stepped in front of him firing a killing curse at Harry's best friend but it was blocked when a huge stone wall was placed in-between Ron and the death eater blocking the deadly beam of light. Dumbledore soon arrived along with several order members and professors but stopped in horror when he saw Harry's predicament.

"Why continue fighting?!" shouted Voldemort. "Let it go!" He began to get annoyed with the boy's resilience as he twisted the spear making Harry groan in pain.

"Never! I'll never let you destroy what I have come to love!" shouted Harry grabbing Voldemort's hand and shoving the spear deeper into himself but making Voldemort come closer. Harry then grabbed the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor and pulled it out of the dark lord making him yell in pain. Harry then swung the sword that was named after his ancestor and cut off the head of the most feared wizard in the world. Harry collapsed on the ground as the spear that was within him turned back into a wand. Suddenly Voldemort's body began to emit a huge amount of energy before creating a huge explosion that sent everyone flying back several feet.

"What's going on?!" Molly Weasley shouted while clinging onto her husband, Arthur Weasley. The wind was blowing at a huge speed all around the entire town.

"It's Voldemort's magical energy returning to the source!" shouted Dumbledore protecting several students and wounded aurors from all of the flying debris and dust.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny who was being restrained by Bill and George.

Through the dust they saw a figure trying to make his way to them stumbling onto the floor and getting up while shielding his eyes. When suddenly they all heard a thundering noise but it didn't seem to be coming from the sky but from underneath them!

"Harry get out of there!" shouted Remus through the howling wind. "The cliff is collapsing!" Harry must have heard because he picked up his pace towards them but with so many wounds and his energy was already spent he was constantly falling down onto the ground. Ron quickly broke into a run towards his friend despite his wounded leg as pieces of the cliff began to break off towards the edge and fall into the river below.

Mrs. Weasley screamed out her son's name but it had no effect as Ron kept limping towards his best friend who was quickly losing ground as the cliff crumpled more and more towards the teenager. Ron soon felt a piece of debris hit his head hard making him fall to the ground. He quickly looked at Harry who had just taken a jump as the ground below him collapsed making him land at the outskirts of the damaged cliff clutching onto a couple of rocks as his body dangled from the edge.

"Harry!" shouted Ron who was still several yards away.

Harry looked up to see his best friend trying to run towards him through all the winds and rocks and behind him was Hermione and Ginny who had her brothers following. As the dust began to settle he looked around and actually saw how much the cliff was gone along with the smoke that seemed to be rising from the village.

The villagers had all come out to help anyone that was hurt after the death eaters had retreated on foot, since they couldn't apparate because of the anti-apparating field they placed on the town before their attack, while everyone was occupied with the energy surge that Voldemort's body had given off. All of the villagers who saw Harry clinging onto the edge of the cliff with his life were silently hoping that the red haired man who was running towards Harry would make it.

Ron was going as fast as he could when he tripped over some debris and looked at Harry's face which was clear now even though he was still about 30 yards away. When something caught his eye that made him panic. Harry followed his best friends gaze and looked back at his friend. About 3 feet in front of him the ground began to crumple and give away slowly.

"Harry!" Shouted Ron who began to run again. Harry smiled at his best friends and especially at Ginny which brought tears to his eyes to see her panicked expression.

"Harry!" she shouted. The Boy-Who-Lived looked at all his friends and nodded at them smiling before the ground in front of him collapsed along making him fall into the huge river followed by several boulders and rocks that had also been dislodged from around him.

"Harry no!" shouted Ron reaching where his best friend had just been. Ron fell to his knees and grabbed the dirt with his hands not believing what was happening.

"This is just a dream…" Hermione began to say crying out loud before dropping on her knees and hugging Ron from behind.

Soon all the adults joined the teenagers who couldn't believe their hero was gone as well. Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter who's eyes were glazed before she fell down on her knee's. Molly had just hugged her daughter when Ginny gave off on of the most heart wrenching cry's that anyone has ever heard in their lifetime…

Thank you for reading this. Now there won't be any huge changes in the story for at least a few more chapters so bear with me please and stick with it.


	2. Big Decisions

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------(6 Years Later)------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley had just come out of an emergency room cleaning her hands with a damp cloth before placing it in a disposal bin.

"That was nice work Ginny." Said a healer in white robes who walking out of the same room. "And the healing council wonders why I fight so hard to get you to run the emergency division of St. Mungos."

"Thank you Healer McKenzie. But you're too kind… I've only been here 3 years."

"Yet you have already saved more lives then some of our more experienced healers and one of the most promising healers to have ever set foot in this ward… With abilities in emergency healing and some muggle medical knowledge."

Ginny didn't know what to say to this praise. Yes, she always did have a dream of becoming a healer and ever since Harry passed away her dreams became even stronger. And once she had enrolled into St. Mungos as a trainee she had succeeded in becoming a healer at 20 when normally people had to train for at least 2 more years. They said she had talent but all she wanted to do was help people. Now she was 22 years old and actually held a high and stable position within the ward and was often requested to do a diagnosis from patients.

"Well my shift is over Healer McKenzie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and waved her goodbye as he headed towards his office. She had always liked the man who made her feel welcomed when she had first arrived. When she first got into the training program she was still withdrawn from people and didn't express her feelings well but he said that he saw the talent and power that was within her and took her under his wing. At the time he was the head of the Emergency division of St. Mungos until the Chief Healer soon retired and elected him to be his successor a few months ago. Now the position was still empty but rumor had it that the job was between two candidates, Ginny Weasley and one of Ginny's friends, Katie Bell. Katie wasn't as powerful of a healer as Ginny did have more experience and was more outgoing which made her very easy to get along with much like Ginny had been before Harry had left them.

"Ginny!" a girl shouted making Ginny come back to the real world. "You off?"

"Yeah. How's it going Katie?" Ginny asked giving the girl a small smile.

"I am dead tired…" Katie replied giving off a yawn. "I was on call yesterday remember… Hermione just floo called asking us if we wanted to grab dinner at her place."

"Yeah that sounds good. I still think it's hard to believe that Hermione cooks as well as she does…" Ginny said giggling which made Katie laugh out loud. The three girls had become closer as they saw each other more and more. Hermione especially made it personal to see Ginny at least once a week inviting her and Katie over for dinner so they could talk and laugh. And occasionally Alicia Spinnet would join them as well being Fred's girlfriend and working in the potions department on the floor below them at St. Mungos.

"Is Alicia going to be joining us?" Ginny asked Katie as they walked towards the exit.

"No I heard your brother is taking her out somewhere nice…" Katie said smiling. Ginny smiled while shaking her head.

Out of the twins Fred probably was the most romantic of the two being how he was still with Alicia and both seemed quite happy even though Alicia often came up to Ginny and Katie to vent out her anger whenever Fred would play a prank on her.

"Alright I'm going to go home and change. She said to come by around 7:00" Katie said before disapparating. Ginny saw that it was only six so she decided to get ready herself before disapparating to the burrow.

"Ginny dear already off work?" her mother asked as the young woman stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah it was a slow day. By the way I'm going over to Hermione's place later for dinner."

"That's fine dear." Mrs. Weasley.

She watched sadly as her daughter stopped at the family clock before heading up stairs to her room. Ever since that horrible day Ginny had never been the same. Not as cheerful and not as energetic as before making Mrs. Weasley fear for her daughter holding onto that tiny hope that her daughter would laugh with all her heart once again.

As Ginny stepped out of the floo and into Hermione's living room she noticed that Katie and Alicia's were already here considering their coats where on a near by couch and she could hear some talking coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late Hermione." Ginny said hugging her best friend.

"It's not a problem." Hermione answered hugging her back and going back to cooking while the other three girls helped do some of the basic things. As everything finished all four girls carried the foot out onto the table and began to serve themselves. "So how's that position for the Head Emergency Healer going Ginny?"

"I don't know." Ginny said and put some mashed potatoes in her mouth while really thinking about the idea. "Don't get me wrong I want to have the position but I feel like there are more experienced healers in the area already. Like you Katie."

"Wha-?!" Katie said with her mouth full of chicken making the other girls laugh.

"You have been with George for so long that you are picking up some of his habits." Ginny said giggling.

"Yeah whatever… But seriously, experience and age isn't everything, it's only to help you get better at what you do, but that's what's great Ginny you seem to have a natural talent for healing which most healers don't get at such an early age.

Ginny felt uneasy because that was exactly what everyone else was saying to her. But she also knew that Katie was just as powerful as she was. Could she possibly be a candidate for the position?

"What about you Katie?"

"What about me?" she asked truly confused.

"Do you think you could be considered?" Ginny asked making Hermione and Alicia pay attention to their friends reaction.

"Possibly. Healer Walker… You know the healer that came from America… Well he took up my mentoring after Healer Edwards became pregnant. He said that I was actually being considered for the position." She said biting into her corn while looking at Ginny at the corner of her eye seeing the girl smiling at her surprising Katie.

"That's good! I'm glad!" Ginny said resuming her dinner. "How are things at the Ministry Hermione?"

After the war Hermione was offered a position in the research department at the Ministry researching new spells and at the same time merging spells to make new ones which Ginny thought she would excel greatly in. It turned out that Ginny was right and within 2 years Hermione had become the head of her department in Magical Research and has been there since then.

"Oh it's going good! Everyone's excited about the new spell we are creating! It still gives us some trouble but we are really starting to make some good progress on it!" she said excitingly making Katie and Alicia roll their eyes when Hermione stood up to get some more water. Ginny smiled at them shaking her head as well.

Ginny said goodnight to all the girls and headed off to bed at the burrow wondering what surprises would come to her the next day.

The next morning Ginny stepped into St. Mungos with a cup of hot tea in her hand and her bag in the other with all her reports and such in it. Before she could even pick up the chart for her next patient someone had walked up next to her.

"Good morning Healer Weasley." Ginny looked over and smiled at the person who had come next to her.

"Good morning Healer McKenzie. What are you doing down here?" she asked picking up a chart.

"Actually I'm here with news. The council has made up their mind on the new Head of the Emergency Division. They asked that we both be there."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing! Then she noticed how much she actually wanted the position. How hard she had worked to help people and this opportunity would give her a better chance! So she followed her mentor to the top of the hospital and was now standing in front of a large wooden door.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. It's just I never realized how much I actually want this position even though I was only trying to talk you out of it yesterday…" she said looking at him. "I want it but at the same time I'm not worth of the title…" She looked at him and saw that he understood.

"Nor was I…" he said still smiling. "But whatever their decision, know that I have never been more proud of any one that I have taken under my wing before."

Ginny nearly cried at his words before he nodded at her and knocked on the door. Both healers stepped inside as the door opened revealing 9 council members who asked them to sit down. Each member was elderly and some were nicer then others but each were respected for their works and contributions to St. Mungos.

"Ah Healer McKenzie and Healer Weasley please sit down." Said the head of the council who was Council Woman Linda George. "Now this meeting is about our decision on the next Head of the Emergency Division of St. Mungos. Now the decision was based strongly on experience with the hospital and it was very difficult to come up with our decision seeing how it came down to two candidates."

"These two candidates showed exceptional skill and knowledge of their expertise and excelled in every aspect of their division." Began another council person named Samuel Freeman. "One of the candidates was you Ginevra the other was Katie Bell." This made Ginny a little sick to her stomach because she knew Katie really wanted the position as well.

"And thus because of her experience." Linda continued. "We decided that Katie Bell will run the Emergency Division here." Healer McKenzie looked like he wanted to say something but she held up her hand to stop him. "Katie has more experience since she had been here longer and even though we respect your recommendation now more then ever we still had to decide against it." Healer McKenzie looked at Ginny and was surprised that she was taking the news so well. Ginny however was a bit saddened at the news but relieved and happy that her friend got the position. In Ginny's eyes it was justly earned.

"However there is a position that had just opened up that we thought you might take into consideration." This caught Ginny's attention immediately. "I would like to introduce you to Healer John Gordon heads the Hospital Ward called Miracle Lane (made up the hospital) which is in New York, New York in America. They are looking for someone to run their Emergency Division as well and have asked if you would be interested. If not you would be made a Co-Head of your department."

Ginny looked at the tall man who smiled at her and offered her his hand which she shook. He then looked at her mentor shaking his hand as well.

"I've heard so much about you Ginevra." Gordon said. "When I came over to England asking Linda for help she explain her dilemma as she would call it and I had to jump at this opportunity."

"This does sound quite interesting… What do you think Ginny?" McKenzie asked her. Ginny was still in shock about what was happening.

"I'm pretty overwhelmed at this…" she said weakly.

"I'm very sorry about that. I don't need an answer right away please think it over and get back to me by the end of the week please." Healer Gordon said. He then shook the hands of all the council members before taking his leave.

"If you were to take this position Miss Weasley. You would be representing this St. Mungos in America and would still answer ultimately to us but will be under their supervision. You can look at the job as a liaison between both hospitals in addition to your duties as the head of your department. Also because of the difficulties with the floo network over continents you will also have to change your living conditions drastically to the point where you would be living there to make it more convenient for yourself. Please take the rest of the day off and think about this carefully. That will be all." With that all the council members bid the two healers good bye before leaving. McKenzie looked at his former student and smiled at her shocked expression.

"I'm must admit there are very few things that can get past and surprise me but I certainly didn't see this!" he said. "What an opportunity!"

"But I would be away from home… From all that I know." She began beginning to doubt herself.

"People need to move on some time…" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "My wife and I didn't want to move away from Germany either but the opportunity at this hospital came and look where I am now! Think about this carefully Ginny, America's healers and spells aren't that much lower then our own, as a matter of fact their resources and facilities surpass ours."

With that Ginny walked into the burrow that afternoon to hear some noise in the kitchen indicating that her mother was working on a cake or something of the like.

"Mum?"

"Ginny?! What are you doing home so early?" asked Mrs. Weasley drying her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine mum. The hospital gave me the day off. I need to talk to you… It's important."

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Your father's coming home for lunch in a couple of minutes did you want to see him as well?"

"Yeah that would be great." Ginny loved her mom but sometimes she let her anger or concern get in the way while her father was probably the most reasonable man she had ever known and ever since he became the minister of magic she saw him less these days. So Ginny helped her mother prepare lunch and was just about finished when both women heard the fire in the living room make a noise.

"Molly?" Ginny heard her father ask.

"In here dear!" Mrs. Weasley said. Arthur Weasley soon entered the kitchen surprised to see Ginny.

"Ginny? Don't you have work?" he asked.

"I got the day off Daddy. I actually need to talk to you and Mum." Ginny said hugging her father. The three finished lunch and were sitting around the table when Ginny told her parents what had happened at St. Mungos.

"That's great dear!" her mother told her. "Did you tell them you were going to stay?" Ginny's didn't know what to say to her mother knowing she would blow the situation to the moon.

"Molly…" Arthur said looking at his wife. "This is a great opportunity for her that shouldn't be made quickly." Ginny was even more glad that she decided to wait for her father to be home.

"You can't seriously be wanting to go to America _alone_?!" her mother asked wide eyed. "You're too young!"

"Mum!" Ginny began. "And yes I really am considering going to America. It would be a nice change plus I'll be able to be the Head of their emergency division. I finally feel like it's really what I want." Her mother looked at her daughter who had a determined look on her face before it fell. "Then again I don't want to leave everything I have ever known behind. I don't want to leave my friends, my career that I started here and…" Tears began to come to her eyes without warning making her swipe at them angrily. Her mother got up and hugged her which caused her daughter to begin crying again.

"It's your choice dear…" whispered her mother. "No matter what anyone says the choice is yours and we'll support you to whatever end…"

"I think I'm going to…" began Ginny who had her face buried in her mothers shoulder.

Thanks for reading. I'm glad people are adding this to their favorites. So please keep reading and post reviews for me. I also would ask you to be a little patient answers will come in later chapters.


	3. Moving on

Chapter 3

Ginny had just walked into the Emergency ward when Katie ran up to her and gave her a big hug surprising the red head completely.

"It's good to see you too…" Ginny coughed.

"I'm sorry about the position!" Katie said and it sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Please don't hate me…"

"Hate you?! What are you on about?" Ginny said pulling her friend off of her. "I'm really happy that you got it. I couldn't have seen anyone else with that position. Plus I have something to tell you."

"That's great!" Katie said happily when Ginny told her about the offer in America. "We should still see each other from time to time because I heard they have a meeting every two months. But listen I have a patient I need to see right now. Let's kidnap Hermione and Alicia later tonight for dinner alright?"

"Sounds good I have to go talk to Healer McKenzie about the transfer anyway." Ginny said heading to his office.

"Come in." McKenzie called from within his office when he heard someone knock. "Ah Ginny! What a surprise."

"Healer McKenzie I reached a decision." McKenzie motioned at a chair in front of his desk which Ginny took."

"I've decided to transfer to America." She said taking a breath and saw him smile at her.

"I knew you would." He said. When he saw her confused expression he continued with what he was going to say. "As a healer you learn what you need to know to save peoples lives. Sometimes you have to break the rules or take a gamble for even the slightest chance to save someone." Ginny looked at him intently and listened to every word because this would probably be the last piece of advice he would give her before she was on her own. "In that emergency room we have to push ourselves to the limit… It's our job. But you have to always follow your heart to help people even if it means breaking the rules that's the only way to help people and live with yourself afterwards…"

"Thank you… I'll remember that…" Ginny said.

"Well… I'll get the necessary paperwork ready. Be ready to leave by next Monday." He got up and walked her to his door. "The council always did worry about the next generation of healers. Saying that talent was being lost or too many people were undisciplined… I was about to believe it until you arrived at our ward and proved us all wrong." She smiled at him before leaving his office feeling more confident then ever.

The remainder of the week passed by quickly and before she knew it Sunday had come and her mother was preparing a going away party for her. The people present were Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Alicia even Charlie had managed to get the day off to come. Ginny was happy that her family and closest friends were here and couldn't think of a better way then to spend her last days at Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Ginny." Ginny turned around to see her oldest brother looking down at her. "You're a big girl now… You take care okay? Make sure to write everyday."

"Everyday?!" Ginny said wide eyed before slapping him in the arm and grinning up at him. "I'll come by every two weeks. You better come visit me instead of looking after Phlegm."

"Oh come on are still on about that phlegm stuff?" Bill asked. "I thought you were warming up to her..."

"I was… I mean am!" she said looking at his face. "I just need some more time that's all!"

Bill shook his head smiling before ruffling up her hair. She smiled and walked up the stairs towards her room when she passed by one particular room as if her arm moved on her own she opened the door and walked in. The room smelt fresh so she guessed her mother had been in the room and cleaned it out occasionally. She looked at the bed and at the broomstick that laid there. She remembered that horrible week that followed the day that Harry fell off the cliff.

------------------------------------(Flashback)--------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" shouted Ron down the cliff. Hoping with everything he had that his voice would travel back up to him. "We have to get down there!" Ron hopped onto his feet nearly throwing Hermione off of him.

"Ron your hurt!" His mother shouted at him with tears streaming down her face. "Let someone patch you up while the others begin searching."

Ron looked over and saw an auror beginning to gather people up.

"We treat the wounded first and we'll bringing searching in 10 minutes." He shouted.

"No we go now!" Ron said. "The river down there runs in 5 directions we need to find Harry."

"Your wounded son I'll get some people to start searching right away but I can't just send all my men out there for a boy when death eaters could come back!"

"A boy that saved all of your lives!" Ron shouted back. "We'll never get to him in time if we don't go now."

"Look at yourself boy you can hardly stand why are you willing to throw away you life so recklessly! You could bleed to death if you don't treat that wound."

"Because he would do the same for me…" Ron said summoning a broomstick to him. "He's already done the same for me…" With that Ron conjured up some ropes to hold his wounds closed before mounting his broom but before he took off he saw his brothers and even Ginny who had tear stains on her cheeks riding beside him.

"We're with you." Bill said.

Ron flew at full speed right down the cliff with the others joining him. As they searched the waters for about two minutes Ron soon saw random people beginning to fly down as well looking for the teenager who had saved them. Many of those people were wounded but that didn't seem to stop them. The group soon grew in size to the point where they send groups of people to look down each of the 5 river banks that Harry could have been in.

Ginny looked frantically at the water as she hovered over it hoping to see something!

The groups looked for hours before a new group showed up ordering all the people to go home and take care of their wounds while they continued to search. However Ron and Ginny wouldn't leave until someone possibly their mother had stunned them and taken them home. That morning Hermione got up very early and walked down the stairs to find one of the biggest surprises and had it not been for the grave situation she would have called him on it. Ron was actually up before she was and was carrying his own broom this time. But Ron wasn't the only Weasley in the room, he was joined by his father and sister for the other brothers had already left to begin searching again.

"I can't believe she stunned us." Ron said angrily.

"Your mother was only worried about your safety as well." Arthur said who was looking down at a map. "Of course she wants to find Harry, she wants that more then anything at the moment but if you die from bleeding to death then she would be devastated. You can't blame her for anything."

"He's right Ron… Let's just get a route and start searching again." Ginny said with a determined look in her eye. But Hermione knew she was dying inside every second they couldn't find him.

Five days later all the people began to lose hope as their searches came back with nothing, no evidence whether he had lived or died. Until one day when the Weasley's were getting ready to go out again the fireplace flared emitting Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall who seemed to have been crying, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Arthur." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What's happening?"

"Last night there were many death eater attacks." Kingsley said surprising everyone. "We think its more like a revenge type of retaliation. Because of this we had to pull all of the aurors off the search team. In addition to that… The ministry has decided that it was best to move on… They are abandoning the search. I'm sorry Arthur. This is the only evidence they found." With that Kingsley presented Arthur with a black wand making Mrs. Weasley cry out before Bill helped her to a seat. Kingsley then pulled out a package and enlarged it taking off the cover when it was big enough to reveal a Firebolt.

"They can't do that!" Ron said. "We can't just give up on him. Those don't mean that he is gone!" Every Weasley was so brought down by the news that the tensing in the room was almost suffocating everyone. Ron collapsed on a chair as Hermione put her arms around him to give him comfort making him lean his head against her. "We can't… It's not right."

"Ron…" Dumbledore began. Everyone was surprised even the teenager who had never been called by his first name from his headmaster. "I don't want to give up either. But at the same time if Harry has passed on I cannot let his sacrifice be in vain. No matter how much I want him back I just don't have it in me to sacrifice my living to try and find him. By doing that I dishonor not only his sacrifice but the belief that he died for do you understand?"

Everyone looked at the headmaster who seemed so much older then he ever had been by saying those words. Mrs. Weasley looked at her clock which held the faces of everyone in her family including Harry and Hermione. The hand was pointing between missing and death…

There was soon a funeral for the boy who lived which had thousands of people in attendance to pay their respects and give thanks for what he had done for everyone.

-----------------------------(back to the present)-------------------------------------------------

After the funeral no one had ever stayed in Harry's room and inside was still some of his belongings including his broomstick that laid on his bed.

"I still miss him everyday." Someone said behind her making her jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ginny turned around to see Ron smiling sadly at her. "There's not a day that goes by as an auror that I wish Harry was watching my back or me watching his while on a mission. Even if Harry wasn't an auror I always thought he would be around so I could tell my crazy stories to someone besides Hermione."

"So you're with Hermione huh?" Ginny asked grinning at him. She decided to try and lighten the mood seeing how Ron and her were still the most deeply effected from Harry's lost then anyone.

"Yeah we became official last month. I started to realize a little too late that I had to get on with my life…" began Ron. Ginny just remained quiet she knew him too well and saw he needed to get some things off his chest before she left. "You ever think we betrayed him somehow by not searching more? If he wasn't dead and he was just waiting for one of us to find him?"

"Sometimes I do…" she admitted. "But other times I feel like if we were meant to find him then we would have. This is what he would have wanted for us… To live our lives to let his sacrifice mean something as much as it hurts to want otherwise."

"I'm going to miss you a lot…" Ron said hugging her tightly making Ginny begin to cry. "Thanks for everything… I'm suppose to be the strong one…"

"You're doing a fantastic job of that." She muttered against his shoulder making them both laugh. "I'm going to miss you too Ron…"  
"Were all proud of you Ginny. Harry would have been proud of you."

"You think so?" she asked looking up at him.

"I know so…" he said smiling. "I put my life on it…"

The next day Ginny hugged her mother and father one last time.

"Take care of yourself Ginny." Her father told her giving her one last hug before stepping back so his wife could say her goodbye.

"We're so proud of you Ginny. You're the strongest person I have ever known…" Mrs. Weasley said beginning to cry. "I'm going to miss you… Be sure to come back every 2 weeks young lady!"

"Of course mum…" Ginny said hugging her. She took one last look at her parents before picking up her suitcases and flooed to St. Mungos where Healer McKenzie was already waiting for her.

"Healer Weasley. This is it… You're going to be on your own from now on Ginny." He said. "You are by far the best student I have ever had…" He stood in front of the floo with her.

"I'm a better healer because of my teacher…" she said.

"No you're not…" he said giving her a hug. "You have always had a gift for this profession. I just showed you some basics. If anything doesn't go your way. Don't hesitate to come back… You'll always be welcomed here…" She nodded before grabbing a different type of floo powder that allowed her to travel to America.

"Miracle Lane Hospital!" she shouted throwing the floo powder at her feet before being engulfed in green flames.

There's another chapter thanks for the reviews please continue to read my story and post any thoughts


	4. The Big First Day

Chapter 4

Ginny stepped out of the lightly smoked fireplace and began to brush off the little soot that had stuck onto her clothes. She looked around and saw was in a large room that had two receptionist and several rows of chairs that were half occupied by what she guessed where patients. Soon a young blonde haired woman with blue eyes came up to her smiling.

"Hello you must be Healer Ginevra Weasley." The woman said holding her hand out which Ginny shook quickly. "My name is Healer Allie Williams. I'm the Vice-healer in this ward underneath Healer John Gordon who is in the middle of an operation right now so I will be giving you the tour."

"Thank you." Ginny said smiling.

"Gordon tells me a lot of wonderful things about you Ginevra."

"Ginny please I really hate that name…" Ginny said laughing which caused Allie to laugh as well as they stood in front of 2 metal doors.

"Very well Ginny. Judging from your confused expression this is called an elevator." She smiled when Ginny looked at her. "Yes it's a muggle device that allows for transportation. Our hospital is different from your in two very big ways. First it is built upwards in floors instead of having one story like St. Mungos. And second since we are combined with a muggle hospital then we have also added some muggle devices that make their lives more convenient as well."

"Wait a minute your ward is combined with a muggle hospital?" Ginny asked. When Allie nodded as the elevator doors opened Ginny watched as they stepped through and observed as Allie pushed a button making the doors close and begin to move upward. "How do you prevent them from knowing you exist?!"

"Well first off three top doctors and a couple high ranked nurses in the muggle hospital know about us since we are required by law to consult the owners and top staff about our existence in their building. Secondly our hospital is towards the side of the building and then magically expanded. The entrance is an abandoned floor within the hospital disguised to look like an examination area but if you were to walk forward a few more feet you would walk past the illusion and see our front desk along with 2 auror guards there to keep make sure any unauthorized muggle's would be turned away and memories adjusted accordingly."

"And what about wizard patients?"

"We also have a fireplace a few feet from the reception desk for our own patients." She said smiling as the doors to the elevator opened revealing a new floor that had light blue walls and a huge welcoming hall that split into several other halls. "This is the fifth floor which is the area that you will be supervising. Let us meet your staff shall we?" They approached a middle aged man who was eating an apple and reading a newspaper called the Seer.

"Healer Mason Sloan this is Ginevra Weasley our new Head of Emergency Division. Ginny this is Mason one of your older healers in your staff."

"Oi! Why do you always introduce me like that Allie!" the brunette haired man asked making Allie laugh at his facial expression. "I'm only 35 you don't have to introduce me like I'm 50! I'm terribly sorry Mason Sloan." Offering his hand that Ginny took.

"Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I heard they were bringing talent but we never expected our ward would get you." When he saw her confused look he laughed. "You skills and abilities with healing are known even over here. It really is an honor to be working along side you." Ginny was too stunned to even speak.

_"They know about me over here?!" she thought frantically. "How come Healer McKenzie never mentioned this!"_

"As much as I would like to continue to talk to you I have an appointment with a patient so if you would excuse me ladies!" he said bowing before turning around and running away.

"His appointment was 5 minutes ago…" Allie muttered shaking her head. "Very nice man but needs to work on his timing. Ah Miranda!" Allie waved over a short older woman who smiled at the sight of Allie.

"Ah! Allie how are you?" the woman asked giving her a brief hug. "You must be Ginevra Weasley our new Head Healer. I've heard so much about you…" This bit of information threw Ginny off the edge making her blush red. "Oh she's a cute one! Not to worry dear only the nicest things have been said about you!"

"Thank you healer…"

"Oh just call me Miranda but formally I'm Healer Williams." Ginny looked at Allie who nodded.

"She's my grandmother. She taught me everything I know and it turns out I have some talent!"

"Some talent?!" Miranda said sternly making Allie look down. "She is one of the most gifted healers to set foot on this ward and rose to the top in a matter of years. Ha! Some talent…" Ginny smiled at Allies face got red as well.

"Grandma I think someone is here to see you." Allie said smiling as Miranda turned around to face a patient that had come up to her. "I'll talk to you later!"

Allie continued to show her around the ward bumping into healers that Ginny would be working with. They soon ran into a healer whose name was Gabby Johnson who was friendly enough until one of her patients began to bleed from the head as the spell that was holding his wound together wore off. Gabby like herself was fairly new having just started a couple months ago and had just finished her training.

The next two healers were twins named Dan and Sammie Lin who both had just helped a man into his wheel chair. Allie told Ginny that Dan was the older of the two and was also her vice-healer and would take over if she was gone. Both were friendly enough shaking her hand and giving her a welcoming smile before they had to leave quickly when their beepers which Allie called them began to shake violently making them run down the hall.

The next healer was a grumpy older man named Isaac Montgomery who seemed to be having a bad day. It also looked like whatever was left of his gray hairs would be falling off soon as he was quite bald. He simply looked at Ginny, nodded and then left muttering something that sounded like seeing a patient.

"Don't mind him he's always grumpy." Laughed Allie. "But an excellent healer with lots of experience as you can see." She said this while pointing to the top of her head making Ginny nearly fall down out of laughter.

The next person they met was Michael Smith who seemed like a womanizer who was after Allie for when he saw her he immediately took her hand and kissed it saying that she had gotten more beautiful every second making Allie roll her eyes. He then saw Ginny and did the exact same procedure making her shake her head as well. Ginny could tell that the dark haired man would be the one she would be annoyed at the most and the one she would look to for a laugh when the time came.

The next person she met was a man who looked to be in his middle 40's who had black hair with some grey in it. He also looked like he had just bit into a lemon when he looked at her.

"This must be our new Head Healer…" he said with some distain which gave Ginny the impression she wasn't going to have an easy time with him…"

"That is correct." Allie said and judging from her facial expression she didn't like him much either. "Cain Brown this is Ginevra Weasley. I assume you will give her your full support correct?" Cain merely nodded and walked away as his beeper went off. "Don't mind him. Shall we get some lunch?"

Ginny noticed then that she was actually starving and nodded as Allie got onto the elevator and rode down two floors. When the door opened Ginny was amazed at the size of the cafeteria.

"_McKenzie wasn't joking when he said that their facilities were bigger then our own…" Ginny thought._ She followed Allie to the line and picked up some chicken and fries and sat down with Allie while digging into her lunch.

"Do the muggle's ever ask you to help them with huge situations?" Ginny asked.

"Rarely do we go down to their area and help them. I've never seen it but I only heard of it once. There was a huge accident and their hands were full so we volunteered to take their critical patients, patch them up then modified their memories. But there are times when there are accidents where there are some wizards or squibs that are injured as well and they are sent to our ward to be patched up." Allie soon looked at the lunch line and stood up.

"Ah! Rachael!" Ginny turned her head to see a woman who had raven hair and brown eyes look at her and waved making her way to them. She was also wearing some teal colored cloths that didn't look anything like healer clothing. Ginny then assumed she must have been a muggle because of her name tag that she wore. "Ginny. This is Rachael Harrington. She is one of the nurses I was talking to you about that know of our hospital. She isn't the high ranking nurse but she makes the most visits to this hospital to inform us of anything we might need to know and sometimes gives us a helping hand." Ginny stood up and shook the woman's hand. Ginny then noticed that she must have not been that much older then herself if that. Rachael soon sat down and the three girls resumed their lunch.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny said smiling.

"Rachael Harrington. You must be the new healer everyone was talking about." She said making Ginny blush again.

"Doesn't anyone here not know I'm in this hospital?!" she thought.

"Told ya." Allie said. "Oh and what a coincidence. I heard you were looking for a roommate weren't you Rachael? After Addison left? Why don't you spend some time with Ginny and give her the remainder of the tour?"

"That's a good idea I would love to." Smiled Rachael. "I'm done today and had to just drop some stuff off for Healer Gordon."

"Great! Now here is your beeper and your information book." Allie said giving her a small black device and a small pocket book. "Now I know they never used these but I believe they had a course on how they worked?" Ginny nodded. "Excellent I'll be off then. Again welcome Ginny. I'll see you around and let Rachael continue your tour." With that Allie picked up her tray said goodbye one last time and left the cafeteria.

"Please I don't want to be any trouble." Ginny said not wanting to keep the girl from going home.

"Non-sense!" she said waving her hand. "Come! Let's show you around some more. Just remember if you ever enter the muggle hospital you have to transfigure your clothes to avoid suspicion but the guards will remind you before you exit."

As Ginny spent more time with Rachael she began to like her more and more. Not only did she have a great sense of humor but she also had a lot of beliefs and qualities that were similar to Ginny's. To Ginny's surprise she also learned that Rachael was actually a squib and all of her friends that she spent time with were also squibs but they rarely visited the wizarding world as much as she did seeing as she worked there. Ginny actually felt fortunate that they were laughing and joking around as they continued to explore the hospital and at the same time becoming good friends trading information and experiences.

"Then Healer Smith tried to hit on me and when his girlfriend found out she kicked him in the-" Rachael was cut off when a quiet alarm went off and in response to that both Rachael and Ginny's beepers went off. Rachael sighed.

"I guess I'm not off the clock after all." Rachael said. Seeing Ginny's confused expression she began to explain. "That alarm signals something big has happened and to expect a number of patients who have been hurt. Your team will probably be waiting for you in the main entrance to this level. Go to the charge nurse and she should have all the details. I have to get going but if you are finished first give me a call." With that Rachael wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Ginny before making her way to the elevators in a run.

_"This can't be right?!" thought Ginny as she ran over to the nurse station who seemed to be ready for her_.

"There seems to have been a train de-railing. Several muggle and wizard's have been killed and a huge amount have been wounded. They are transporting all of the wizard's and witches who have been injured but it has just been confirmed that the muggle's will be transporting some of their critically wounded as well so your staff will be a little strained." Ginny's eyes widened. "Here is the list of patients you will be receiving and you have 15 operating rooms that can be used."

_"This can't be real… A disaster on the first day?!"_ Ginny thought frantically as she went over to the meeting area and saw all of the healers under her supervision looking at her expectantly…

Please read and REVIEW tell me how this story is going please! Encourage me! Oh and I have a question. If Harry were to get a job in the book what do you think it would most likely be? Quidditch or being an auror?


	5. The New ER Healer

Chapter 5

"Did she just freeze on us?" asked Dan whispered. Seeing how Ginny was just staring at the list and looking around.

"Some Head we have here…" Cain muttered. Miranda gave him a sharp look before stomping on his foot making him grunt in pain. This seemed to wake Ginny up for she looked up at her Healers.

_"This is what I am… What I want." She thought. The healers were quite surprised to see such a determined look in her face. "I have to do it sometime…"_

"Alright let's get started." Ginny began making Miranda smile and Isaac nod in approval.

"I need Miranda and Isaac to go downstairs and receive the patients." Everyone looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"But-" Isaac began looking grumpy as usual.

"I need you to go down because both of you have the most experience I need you both to sort out our patients. Only those who are critically injured to the point where they don't have much time left send them up first. Keep anyone with more time or minor injuries down there until we are ready for them, if we send everyone up here at the same time they will just get in our way."

All of the healers looked surprised at her plan that actually made sense but have never been done before! If there was an accident such as this they always were backed up with patients and had lots of trouble getting around with people asking how their loved ones were and hassling the healers.

"That might just work." Miranda moving towards the elevator followed by Isaac.

"Keep the families downstairs and tell them that we will give them reports when we are able. When patients slow down get back up here ASAP to help out." Ginny shouted after them. Soon her list began to magically appear with names. "Mason you have Room 1 with critically wounded patient with a head wound."

A report soon formed underneath her binder which she took and gave to Mason who went off to the elevator just in time to meet his patient whom was being pushed by the nurses. Mason did a quick diagnostic spell and led them all to his operating room.

"Gabby Room 2. Patient with several broken bones and internal bleeding." Gabby took her report with shaking hands and repeated the procedure that Mason had done. "Dan. Room 3 patient with head trauma and broken legs. Sammie you have room 6 for crucially wounded with allergies and crushed chest. Michael you and Cain take room 15 for high priority patient, Miranda said that the patient not only has head trauma but massive internal bleeding and several burns."

Michael didn't seem to want to work with the man but did anyway as they both ran off. Ginny looked down at the next patient and saw that it was a little boy who was in critical condition from internal bleeding after something heavy had landed on his chest also breaking several ribs and his left arm. Ginny ran over to elevator to already have the boy on a gurney with a group of nurses looking at her.

"Room 10! Let's move it!" she said clapping her hands. As they ran towards the room she casted a quick diagnostic spell which covered the boy in a white light that soon began to change colors according to what was wrong with him. Red being a heavily damaged area, a yellow color for moderately damaged area and blue for light damage and if there are no damaged then the light will remain clear. In this case the boy's entire chest was a livid red along with his arm. The boy's head had a yellow color on it while several other body parts were blue. Ginny ended the spell and opened the door for the nurses as they entered. The nurse quickly casted a cleansing spell on Ginny's hands before the red haired girl gripped her wand and pointed it at the boy's chest and casted a spell making his skin and muscles transparent and non existent so she could see inside better. She winced when she saw the fractured bone and the pieces that had come dislodged and punctured several organs.

"Alright… Let's get to it." She muttered to herself beginning to remove the small pieces of bone and sealing up the holes they made…

Several hours later Healer John Gordon was walking down the halls of his floor exhausted he had just saved 5 people this night alone and looked outside too see that it was still dark but knew the sun would be coming up soon. He then looked down the hall to his right and smiled. Right there was Allie Williams looking even more tired then he was. Allie was the director of the children's ward who specialized in help and treating children while Gordon was not only head of the hospital but also the director of the Long Term ward. Unlike the Emergency ward healers who did everything they could to keep the patient alive, the Long Term ward or LT ward as people called it were responsible for reattaching limb's and to help patients regain their strength as they recovered from surgery, they also dealt with more minor injuries if the Emergency ward was back up with patients but in times of bigger emergencies they were more of a relief center for the Emergency Ward. In short they try to repair the body after it comes out of the ER area.

"You look good…" Allie said to John even though there was a huge age difference, John still joked around with his staff which was one of the reasons he was so easy to get along with.

"You look even better." John replied yawning loudly. "Wow. A huge accident on our new ER director."

"Yeah… I kinda feel sorry for her. I was actually on my way over to their area." Allie said as the elevator opened. She stepped on followed by John.

As they stepped off the elevator they saw a lack of life in the floor that was very unusual after a big accident such as today. They soon walked over to the staff lounge and saw most of the healers there!

"What's going on here?" John asked seeing all of the healers looking dead tired after healing so much. The healers present were Miranda, Sammie, Isaac, Michael, Cain and Dan. "Not many patients or you all done?" Mason then entered the room with several reports in his hand. He greeted John and Allie before placing an orange on the table followed by his reports and laid his head on the cool surface.

"That's the thing we had more patients then before." Dan answered while yawning. "But because Healer Weasley asked Miranda and Isaac to sort out the critically wounded first. We concentrated our efforts to save them before we worked our way down to the non-critical patients."

"She ordered that?" John asked amazed. Everyone nodded. He then noticed the stack of folders in front of them. "Post operation reports?" Everyone nodded once again but this time in disgust seeing as they weren't going to be leaving for at least another hour. John noticed that each healer had about 7 reports each. "Any losses?"  
"Well this is the first time we have seen each other all day but I heard Gabby lost her first patient… I read the nurse report that said there was nothing that could have been done in that case. There was just too much damage and the patient got here too late… She saved five others but I think that loss is still hurting her." Replied Mason. He was the closest to Gabby since he was the one who showed her around when she had first arrived.

John nodded and looked around once more.

"So none of you have seen Healer Weasley?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Michael?" Allie asked.

"Still working on his 6th patient." Sammie replied. Just then the door opened and Michael came in, dropped his reports on a desk and collapsed on a couch making everyone but Cain chuckle, even the womanizer of the group was too tired to make any jokes. "Or he was working on his 6th patient."

John was about to leave when he heard someone on the other side of the door trying to fumble with the doorknob before finally getting it open. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw the new Head of the ER division. In Ginny's hands were at least 12 reports that were stacked almost to her chin. She put them gently down on the table and collapsed on a comfortable chair. Everyone then noticed how pale she looked.

"Ginny?" John asked making the woman jump.

"Healer Gordon!" Ginny stood up offering her hand. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry for being out of it. I'm just exhausted."

"Are all those files on your patients?" he asked bewildered. Normally people got through around 5 to 6 patients a day in emergencies but this girl had done more then double that amount!

"Yeah… Some first day…" she said coughing.

John had heard about this from his old friend Henry McKenzie who was Ginny's teacher. Henry told him that Ginny often pushed herself beyond her limit to save other peoples lives which was a good thing but she often had to be restrained because she pushed to the point where her physical health would be in danger. John knew he had better keep this information in handy for it looked like his friend wasn't exaggerating.

"My goodness Ginny." Cried Allie looking at the stack. "This is crazy!" Ginny looked at her reports in wonder. "But you look crazy right now too." She looked around the room. "The night shift is going to be taking over for a little longer today so you're all free to go. Tomorrows start time is 12 in the afternoon. I myself am getting out of here as well. Finish those later." Ginny sighed in relief and followed everyone out stashing her reports in the cabinet with her name on it. She went into the locker area and grabbed her bag that had her suitcases shrunk in them.

"Bugger! I forgot to ask Allie where the Healer quarters are since I don't have an apartment yet!" Ginny thought frantically. "Oh well I'll just ask the nurse outside." Ginny slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out nearly bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I-" Began Ginny but she was interrupted by a cheerful yet tired voice.

"There you are!" Ginny realized that she had just bumped into Rachael. "Allie told me you were over here. Ready to go?" Ginny was confused now more then ever.

"Where we going?" Ginny asked looking confused which made Rachael smile.

"Opps! I forgot to tell you earlier. If you want to be my roommate you passed!" Rachael said. Ginny couldn't believe her luck and nodded following Rachael towards the exit and into the muggle hospital where Rachael transfigured her clothes before stepping into the doorway. Ginny saw the clean corridors of Miracle Lane hospital and saw that there were patients around the halls that had already been taken care of.

"It's a little different from your ward but it's how things are here…" Rachael said as they moved into an elevator and went down.

------------------------------(Meanwhile in the ER Ward)------------------------------------------

A file cabinet was quietly opened with the name Ginny Weasley on it.

_"It's a lie… There is no way she saved 13 lives in that amount of time." Someone was thinking with a hostile tone. "She either made them up or she got some non-critically injured patients!"_

He quickly found the stack of files she had put away and took them out while looking around to make sure no one was wandering about seeing as several critically wounded patients had just arrived and occupied everyone.

As he read through the files his eyes got wider and wider. He looked at her summery page not believing what he saw!

Ginny Weasley

Patient 1: Broken arm, Internal bleeding to the chest, minor break at the collar bone. 6 confirmed broken ribs, possibility of being more.

Patient 2: Fracture to the skull, Huge head trauma, strained neck and back.

Patient 3: fractured hip and leg, along with excessive bleeding in those areas.

Patient 4: Crushed face possibly from a heavy object falling it. Heavy chest damage and internal bleeding. (High Priority!)

Patient 5: Broken neck, a break to the arm and several breaks along the chest and rib cage.

Patient 6: Massive internal bleeding in the arm and chest from a collision with a heavy object possibly a renegade crate.

Patient 7: Both legs have several fractures, hip has also been dislocated.

Patient 8: Massive trauma to the head with minor breaks in the skull, possible bleeding that could reach the brain. (High Priority)

The man quickly slammed the files shut, put them back into the cabinet and closed it just as the charge nurse came into view.

"Healer Brown is everything alright?"

"Oh yes…" He answered giving her a nod. "I was just leaving. Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening. Well done today by the way." She said. He nodded his thanks before riding the elevator back to the entrance hall deep in thought and even more disgruntled.

_"All of her patients were high priority!" he thought aggressively. "Those who were marked "High Priority on that paper weren't expected to make it out of that operating room alive! Her lowest priority patient was the same priority class as my highest!" _

The man continued to think several thoughts that began to conflict with one another.

_"She may be the strongest healer in this ward…" he thought. "But I have shown considerable promise as well! I have healed my fair share of patients! I should have been the one to receive the director of the ER Division!" _

_-----------------------------------------------------_(Scene Change)----------------------------------

Ginny followed Rachael in the garage to shiny blue vehicle.

"_A car."_ Ginny reminded herself when Hermione told her some things about the muggle world. But once she put her eyes on the machine she sort of fell in love with it.

"Nice huh?" Rachael said. Ginny could tell by her look that her friend was in love with the car as well. "Just got it last week." Rachael gently put her hand on the dark blue metal. "Well come on get in. I don't know about you but I am beat…" When Ginny looked at her confused. "It means I'm exhausted." Ginny nodded while giggling. "What?!"

"Nothing." She said quickly putting her bag in the back seat before getting in.

Ginny was amazed at the tall buildings as they drove though the nearly empty streets. It was really dark outside since it was 1 am. But Ginny could see the streets and builds so clearly since there were lights everywhere that illuminated the darkness.

"It's beautiful…" Ginny said.

Rachael looked over and smiled. She no longer saw the director of the ER ward any longer but a 22 year old woman who had never really had that much outside experience. It was like a child at the fair and she had that excitement in her eyes that reminded Rachael of herself. She knew her friends would really like Ginny. Ginny could see that even the houses were nicely made. Soon Rachael pulled up into a garage of a tall building.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked. "This is your house?"

"Well not here silly." Rachael said laughing while grabbing her purse. Ginny got her bag and followed her new friend. "I live in an apartment. It a lot smaller then a house but a lot less expensive as well. Apartments are also normally tall buildings in New York where multiple people live." They both stepped into the elevator as it arrived. "My place is on the 6th floor." Ginny watched as she pushed the button with a 6 on it and was almost fascinated as the elevator came to life and began to lift them up. Soon the door opened and they walked to the end of the hall where there was a door with the number 610 on it. "Here we are." Rachael put a key in and unlocked the door. Ginny's new friend opened the light and allowed the red head to come in before shutting the door.

Ginny stood in awe at the place as she turned her head from one side of the loft to the next examining her new home. It was very spacious with a nice living room area and a sizable kitchen. Rachael took the lead as she went down the hall to their right and opened a door to reveal a medium sized room that was defiantly bigger then her room at the burrow.

"This is yours. I know it's really plain but feel free to decorate it any way you like as long as you stay here." She said yawning. "Is it okay if I talk to you and give you the tour tomorrow? I am so tired…"

"No of course! I'm sorry." Ginny began but Rachael waved her apology away. "I think I'm going to go to bed as well." Rachael bid her new roommate good night before leaving to her room as well.

ONE COMMENT?! Seriously can someone please take some time to just review and state you're thoughts on this story. I would seriously appreciate it. I'm glad people are adding this story under their favorites list but please say something! Thank you! And thank you again to choirsinger, gizzer18, snipe-g, M.S.Memorial, charmedpotterprincess for you're past reviews.


	6. A New Discovery

Chapter 6

The week had gone by smoothly following the awful train accident incident that Ginny had to go through on her first day. Ginny was sound asleep when she heard frantic tapping on her window making her opened her eyes to see Ron's owl Pig tapping at her window energetically. She opened the window only a little bit just as the bird flew in at full speed but Ginny caught it with ease and took the note off of its leg and let it burn some energy by flying in a circle around her room. She saw that the note was from her mom and unrolled it.

Dear Ginny,

I know you just wrote to us dear but I am still so proud of you! I'm glad you have already found some friends over there and are enjoying yourself. I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow to spend the day here. You can bring your friend Rachael if you like. Everyone will be waiting for your answer.

Love,

Mum.

Ginny smiled and quickly wrote a yes on the note and attached it to Pig letting the owl zoom off towards it's destination. Ginny went down the hall and stood in front of Rachael's door before knocking lightly.

"Ginny you do know its Saturday right?!" she heard a muffled sound from behind the door. "Go back to sleep!"

"It's noon though!" she shouted at the door.

"People in America do sleep past noon Ginny." She said. "Get use to it! I don't know how things are in London but over here we value our beauty sleep very much!"

"My mum is inviting us over for the day tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go?" she said smiling. She knew Rachael had a weakness for home food. It was odd though because Rachael never mentioned anything about her family even though Ginny always talked about hers.

"Yeah that sounds great!" she said cheerfully. "I'll be out in about an hour. Need some more sleep!"

With that Ginny rolled her eyes and went into her room. She already decorated some of her room and made it a little more lively so she decided to finish up. She opened her trunk and felt a welt in her stomach every time she looked at the object at the top of her things. It was her photo album that had picture of her family but mostly of her years at Hogwarts and especially some pictures she had when she had gotten together with Harry. She grabbed it with shaky hands and flipped to the pages until she got to her sixth year at Hogwarts.

She smiled slightly at a picture of Harry smiling widely with his arm around her waist while she hugged him tightly from the side. They had been together for less than a year before he disappeared from the final battle… She tried not to remember it but the feeling always stayed with her. A feeling of loneliness and wanting to see and hear him once more always conquered her reason.

"Ginny are you alright?" Ginny quickly wiped her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine I'll be right out!" Ginny said quickly. Even though Rachael was only a year older than her being 23 she still acted like Ginny's older sister much like Hermione but she offered more comfort then lectures which was a nice change in Ginny's opinion but the red haired woman still missed her best friend dearly. Ginny quickly put her album away and walked outside where Rachael was waiting in her regular attire.

"Are you sure I thought I heard you crying…" Rachael said but Ginny smiled while shaking her head.

"I'm fine really, I'm just a little homesick."

"Well that should be gone soon!" Rachael said happily before hooking her arm around Ginny's. "Come on we need to show you around the city for your first weekend in New York!" Ginny smiled and followed her friend out to her car. "First up is some shopping we need to get you some new clothes…"

Ginny looked at her slightly faded jeans and black shirt that was kind of turning grey. It was good that she had saved so much from being a healer. So Rachael led Ginny all around the muggle stores and gave her suggestions on what to buy. By the time dinner came around Ginny had half a dozen bags with lots of new clothing and other products that she had never owned before. Rachael also had some new things but only in two bags. They both just spend the rest of the night talking happily making jokes and talking about their childhood. They were currently in a huge 25 story mall called the New York Shopping HQ (made it up bear with me I'm not good at making names). And were eating on the 22nd floor in a small café.

"So tell me what are you brothers like?" Rachael asked as she began on her salad.

"Well they are all pretty protective of me so that's something they have in common." Began Ginny. "My older brother Bill works at a wizarding bank while my second oldest brother Charlie working with dragons in Romania. We don't really talk about Percy because he's been a prat these days. While my twin brothers George and Fred are pranksters that own a joke shop that is actually doing quite well. Then there is Ron who is a auror for the Ministry of Magic. Then there is his wife and my best friend Hermione who works as the head of the research department in the Ministry of Magic."

Rachael listened with amazement at how different her brothers seemed to be.

"Rachael?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you never talk about your family?" Rachael suddenly had a bit of a passive and almost sad look on her face. "Please I don't want to make you uncomfortable I'm sorry."

"No! It's not your fault. I should tell you since you are one of my friends." Rachael said smiling. "I never knew my family. I was adopted by a woman named Erin Brooks. That's actually how me and my friends got really close… Because we were all adopted by her and grew very attached to one another. I'm sorry you haven't met them yet they have been really busy these days. But my friends are my family and we have all looked after one another."

"Do you still see Erin?" Ginny asked. Rachael shook her head sadly.

"No she passed away a year ago… Cancer."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be she was a good person. I don't have a doubt in my mind that she is looking down on us and smiling at what we are now…"

"What do you other friends do?"

"Well my boyfriend Shawn-"

"You have a boyfriend?" "Ummm. Yeah… He actually works with my other 3 good friends. There are five in our group." Rachael said catching Ginny's interest immediately. "He's a fire fighter. Search and rescue is more like it. All four of them are actually." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Where did you meet them?" Ginny asked.

"Erin took all of us in. We are all orphans… Shawn and I just had our two year anniversary. Merrill and Ross have been together for about a year and the last one has been single for a little too long… He's also their team leader. His name is-" Rachael was interrupted when there was a huge explosion that shook the building making plates and other breakables shatter onto the ground. "What was that?!"

Ginny saw smoke forming all around her making her draw out her wand.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Ginny said grabbing her friend's hand as a ear piercing alarm went off. She pulled her friend towards the nearest staircase and went into the next couple of floors where she froze in horror at what she saw next. Right in front of her was a tall figure dressed all in black looked at her and pointed a wand in her direction! Suddenly a red beam of light came straight for Ginny making the girl throw up a shield reflecting the spell right back at the person who jumped out of the way. The person must have charmed the hood because it was pitch black where the person's face should have been.

"Incendio!" shouted a masculine voice. A huge burst of flame short straight for Ginny who transfigured a chair into a stone wall blocking all of the fire. Ginny quick peeked out and shouted a stunning spell at the man who was nearly hit. He quickly looked around and disappeared confusing Ginny.

"Oh my god! We need to get out of –" Rachael didn't get to finish her sentence for there was a huge explosion near them that knocked both Ginny and Rachael off their feet and unconscious with raging fires all around them…

----------------------------------------(10 minutes ago)---------------------------------------------

There was a loud sounding bell in a nearby firehouse making all of its occupants scramble downstairs near the fire trucks. Especially a green eyed man who slid down the poll and began to put on his gear before hopping into the fire truck that sped off. He listened to his radio along with his team as the Chief of their fire department gave them a briefing.

"Alright everyone listen up." The man looked over at the truck driving besides them to see the chief looking into his laptop while holding his radio. "The location is the New York Shopping HQ. There are multiple fires all almost all 25 floors. Causes are unknown many civilians have been evacuated before the fires got out of hand but we still need to search them out. This case will be given all resources considering the size of the building so rescue helicopters will be en route to evacuate any survivors you get to the rooftops. Lieutenant you and your team will take the 25th to the 20th floor, secure the areas and check for any survivors and evacuate them to the rooftop. A helicopter will be waiting to drop you guys off."

"Yes sir." The dark hair man replied making sure all of his gear was in place. "Shawn, Ross, Merrill got that?" His team members nodded. The truck soon pulled up beside dozens of other fire engines they all got out immediately and ran over to the helicopter that was waiting for them and sat down as it took off towards the top of the building. The firefighters quickly strapped themselves to a metal cable and was ready to begin their decent onto the rooftop which had dark grey smoke coming from small cracks.

"Are you all ready?" The rescue worker asked as the helicopter lowered to about 15 feet from the roof. They all gave a thumbs up and slowly left the helicopter and within a few seconds of slow decent they touched down on the rooftop and unattached themselves.

"Alright Ross, Merrill take 25th floor Shawn and I will get a head start on the 24th floor alright?" Ross and Merrill nodded before putting on their breathing mask that covered their entire faces. Ross who was the biggest of them and carried a smaller sledgehammer cracked the door opened before moving in first followed by Merrill and the others. Merrill was the smallest but had the most medical knowledge. "You guys keep in constant radio contact understood?"

"Roger that LT." Ross said before moving opening the door and seeing flames and smoke everywhere. Shawn led the way until they entered the 24th floor where the heat engulfed them as they searched around. Within 10 minutes they had already searched the entire floor and moved into the staircase and nearly ran right into Ross and Merrill who just came down.

"Negative on survivors." Ross said.

"Alright take the 23rd floor. We're going down to the 22nd." Their commanding officer said. He motioned with his head as all four fighter fighters moved down.

"Hello?! Fire Department!" Suddenly both fire fighters heard a weak cough making them run over towards the café area that was destroyed on one side. "The gas must have caught on fire and ignited…" Shawn suddenly cried out in shock.

"Rachael?! Harry! It's Rachael!" Shawn cried out. Harry quickly went into his knees to see that it was indeed their friend. He then looked over to see a short red head nearby.

"Check her and make sure she is stable we need to get both of them out of here." Harry ordered.

Harry went over to the girl and turned her over. He suddenly had a weird feeling seeing her face even in this crisis but he quickly recovered and checked her pulse, after seeing that it was only a little slowed he check the cut on her head and saw that something must have struck her. The lieutenant then saw the nasty gash on her arm that he quickly wrapped tightly making her jerk. He then gently picked her up and went over to Shawn who had just wrapped a bandage around Rachael's head to stop the bleeding from the temple area of her head.

"Stay with me Hon." Shawn said just as Rachael opened her eyes. "Rachael! Thank god!"

"Ginny…" she croaked weakly. Shawn grabbed her hand and pointed at the girl in Harry's arms. "Is she okay?" Rachael tried to move but winced when she turned her head.

"Stay down. She'll be fine but I think you might have a concussion." Shawn said.

"Thank you for coming…" she whispered cupping his face after he had removed his mask.

"We're going to get you both out of here!" he said putting his mask back on and picking her up just as Harry put a spare breathing mask onto his victim. Both men quickly ran out of the floor and onto the stair case.

"Rescue three come in over?" Harry said into his radio.

"Go Lieutenant."

"Two victims coming up need pickup at rooftop."

"Roger that Lieutenant I'll be waiting."

"Harry we are boarding the helicopter with 2 survivors." He heard Ross say over his radio.

"Roger that." Harry said. "We're headed up top with 2 survivors as well… It's Rachael…"

"What?!" he heard Merrill's voice say frantically. "How is she?"

"Not sure. We'll keep you posted."

They quickly went through the doorway and went towards the howling wind as 4 cables with straps on them descended from the helicopter. Shawn laid Rachael down just as Harry did with his own victim.

"Rachael?" Harry heard the girl say.

"She's going to be fine. What's your name?"

"Ginny… Ginny Weasley." He heard her whisper in a British accent much like his own.

"Alright Ginny I'm going to need you to stand up for a little bit okay? I need to strap you down so we can get you out of here."

Ginny stood up shakily before noticing that her arm was in a tremendous amount of pain. She also saw that it was tightly wrapped in a hasty manner. She looked in amazement as he began to wrap some straps around her waist and legs and those straps were connected to a metal cable that came from a huge machine that had a big spinning disc like object on top of it!

"Alright everyone ready to go?" Harry shouted. Suddenly the black device on the right of his jacket began to give off a fuzzy noise. She squeaked when a voice suddenly came out of the device.

"We got trouble in the 16th floor!" the voice cried out. "There are a lot of wounded people here! Were going to need any help that can be spared."

"Roger that! I'm on my way." The man said into his radio. "Alright I'm going back in. Shawn you take both of them to the hospital." Ginny looked at the other fire fighter who had just taken off his mask and let it hang off his shoulder. She saw that he was torn between leaving her and Rachael or going with the man who had just saved her. Suddenly the door opened and another fire fighter with someone unconscious over his shoulder appeared. "Get that man hook up now. Both of you." Within moments they had the unconscious man strapped in.

"I'll go with you." The man who was close to Rachael said as he began to un-strap.

"No! You stay with Rachael and Ginny on that helicopter. You and Sanders here. Now move out!"

Harry was about to turn around and head into the building when an arm grabbed his own. He was soon staring into Ginny's brown eyes.

"You're hurt you can't go back!" she cried he looked at his shoulder that had a small cut on it that went through his suit.

"I've got to go back… I'll see you in the hospital."

"Promise?" she asked. She didn't know why she felt so close to him but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"I promise now all of you get out of here!" The man soon opened the door leading back into the mall and ran right into the smoke.

Ginny was soon lifted into the air by the cable and was helped into the helicopter by a rescue worker. They soon pulled up the last fire fighter and were soon moving off towards the direction of Miracle Lane Hospital.

"How long before we get to the hospital?!" The person named Shawn shouted.

"About 10 minutes!" the man driving said. "We're going as fast as we can!"

"Make sure those medical teams are waiting for us."

"Where's Harry?" Rachael whispered as Ginny stroked her hair.

"He went back into the building to help some other people." Shawn answered her after helping Sanders wrap a bandage around the unconscious man's open wound. Suddenly his radio had a flurry of different voices on it.

"Man down!" someone shouted. "John! You okay?!"

"Everyone the building's going down pull back! Now!"

"We can't just leave him!"

"This is Chief Anders what the hell is going on up there?"

"John is unconscious on an upper floor! The staircase just collapsed and we can't use the elevator to get to him!"

"Anyway to get to him?"

"No sir all ways are blown out."

"Damnit!"

"Wait… Hang on sir." There was a brief silence. Ginny could see Shawn listening intently wanting to know what was happening. "Sir. It's Harry! Harry over here!"

"How is he Harry?"

"He's going to live. I'll take him up top to get picked up. You guys get the hell out of here this build's going to give in!"

"Roger that!"

There was another silence when Shawn's radio gave off static again.

"S&R team 1 requesting pick up over!"

Ginny looked at Shawn who had just gotten up and headed to the front of the aircraft.

"Which helicopter is getting Harry?" she heard the fire fighter as the pilot.

"I don't know. We only had 3 helicopters for this case! I know rescues choppers 1 and 2 are currently at the hospital…"

"How long?"

"I don't know… 5 to 10 minutes for one of them to get back into the air… Maybe."

"Damnit! He doesn't have that long…"

"Go back…" a voice on Ginny's lap said. Shawn looked at the 2 girls and then at Rachael, whose head was resting on Ginny's lap. "Don't leave him… We don't leave family member's behind… Remember?" Shawn had a look on his face that Ginny couldn't identify before he nodded.

"Circle us around we're going to get Harry." The pilot nodded and turned his helicopter around towards the burning building.

"Harry! You copy?"

"Go for Harry."

"We're coming back to get you! Just get to that rooftop! Where are you now?"

"Alright! I'm on the east side. This place is really!-" There was a sudden crash and Ginny could see a great deal of the right side of the building collapse revealing huge flames!

"Harry do you copy?!" There was only static on the other side of the radio. "Harry!"

"Harry!" Ginny looked out the window of the helicopter to see the badly damaged roof of what was once a great mall. Shawn leaned a bit over the side to check for his friend while have a firm grip on the bar above him to keep his balance.

"Ginny…" Ginny looked down at Rachael who had a got a little pale. "Do you see him?"

"No…" Ginny whispered back not noticing that she was close to tears.

"He'll be there… He doesn't know how to fail…"

Suddenly the door to the roof burst open so hard that it fell of its hinges. And a man came running out with another fire fighter over his shoulder.

"There he is! Take her down!" Shawn said pointing at Harry who had just put the fire fighter down and waved frantically at them.

Ginny noticed in horror that something was sticking out of his shoulder as he waved weakly at them with his right arm. The two cables soon reached him as he tied the coconscious fire fighter and himself to the cable and were lifted off the ground just as that portion of the roof gave in and dropped into the fires.

"Jesus Harry. Your shoulder!" Shawn shouted as he pulled Harry in while Sanders pulled his fellow fire fighter into the helicopter and unlatched him. Ginny looked in fear as Harry was laid down and she saw that a piece of metal and lodged itself deep into his shoulder. "My god…" Shawn was about to put his hand on it and try to take it out.

"Wait!" Ginny said. "It will only cause more damage and bleeding. I'm a doctor. Believe it or not that piece of metal is stopping him from bleeding out! We need to get to the mug- the hospital." Shawn seemed too occupied with the situation at hand to realize that she almost said muggle. He nodded and began to unlatch his friends mask.

The fire fighter finally took his mask off to reveal a sweaty face that made Ginny turn white as a sheet!

"Shit that hurts…" Harry said.

"Oh my god..."

Harry looked at her and his face turned into one of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"You…" Ginny began but feeling light headed but soon fainted... For the man right in front of her had the face of her one true love whom had disappeared 6 years ago!

What on earth is going on huh?!

Again one comment… Can someone please post some more reviews please! But anyway this is the chapter that people were looking forward to I believe. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Also thank you MdnightRose for you review it means a great deal.


	7. History

Chapter 7

Ginny woke up in a soft bed and quickly sat up giving her a huge headache making her quickly lie back down.

"My goodness… Only here for a week and already having excitement in America eh?" She looked to her right see John Gordon and Miranda sitting on her right side of the bed smiling. "But it is good that you are awake. You've been unconscious for a whole day now."

"A whole day?!" she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked laughing. "It's not your fault. However in incidents such as this you're going to have to take a leave of absence to heal up. It's standard procedure in our hospital. I'm sorry but there are just too many people that know you are in this hospital so we can't transfer you to our ward…"

"It's alright. I'm not that injured." Ginny said smiling.

"Take a couple weeks off Ginny and heal up." Miranda said. "We have you covered."

Ginny saw that she wasn't going to get anywhere by fighting so decided to shut her mouth and nod.

"Good. Now Miranda here will take over your area until you come back. We have to be getting back. So I'll see you around. Oh and I have already notified your family. They were here yesterday but the doctors made them leave. They should be around in the afternoon." With that both healers walked out of her room and gently closed the door behind them.

Ginny lay on her bed while staring at the ceiling wondering what had happened in the helicopter… Her eyes widened with realization!

_"I saw Harry!" she remembered. "But how could that be… In America of all places?!"_

Her door was quietly opened making Ginny look at and smiled as Rachael's head poked out from the side probably to see if she was awake without disturbing her. Ginny quickly noticed the bandage that was wrapped nearly on top of her head along with several band aids and other clean wrappings around her arms.

"Ginny! Thank goodness you're awake!" She cried sitting down wobbly on the empty chair that Miranda had been occupying. "I was worried about you when you passed out and I'm the one who had a concussion!"

"I'm sorry about that…" Ginny said still distracted from what Rachael could tell.

"What happened?"

"I saw… I thought I saw someone that I knew a long time ago…" Ginny said shakily.

"Okay…"

"He's been gone for 6 years… He was from Britain and everyone declared him dead…" Rachael's faced seemed to scrunch up as in deep thought.

"I… That's such a coincidence... What was his name?"

"Harry…" Just then the door opened.

"Rachael you know your going to get in trouble with Shawn if he find's out that you're out of bed… Again" a deep voice said. Ginny went white as a sheet again when she saw who it was… The man who had just stepped in had dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt that had a badge on it along with green eyes and a mop of messy black hair. She also saw that he had a sling on and his shoulder that had that piece of shrapnel in it was heavily bandaged.

"Potter…" This made Rachael turn a little white as well.

"Yes? How are you feeling?" Harry said. Harry panicked a little when he saw the red haired woman whose name was Ginny fall back onto her soft pillow unconscious once more… "Was it something I said?"

"Harry…"

"What?"

"Can you get the nurse?"

"You are a nurse…"

"Well I have been put on injury leave so how about getting a nurse who is currently on the clock?!" she said giving him a glare making him step back.

"Alright I'll be right back…" he said quickly before leaving.

_"Sheesh women are scary… Especially her when she's mad, Shawn must have been drunk to get with her." Harry thought looking for a nurse._

"How do you know Harry, Ginny?" she whispered at the sleeping girl. "He's like our brother." A nurse soon entered the room followed by Harry.

"Rachael could you step outside while I check up on her please?"

"Sure Angie."

Harry helped Rachael up as she slowly got to her feet and walked with her out of the room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine… Why so interested hmmm?" she asked grinning widely.

"It's not that I'm interested." He said beginning to blush making Rachael smiled even wider. "I told her that I would come back that Saturday and I did. I just thought I would check up on her that's all."

"Right…" Harry looked at her sternly as they walked off to get some breakfast at the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------(A few hours later)----------------------------------

"Ginny?" she heard a woman's cry. Ginny opened her eyes to see her mother's face before she hugged the life out of her daughter. She looked to see that her father, Hermione along with Fred and George we're there as well.

"How are you Ginny?" her father asked.

"I'm fine Daddy… But I need to talk to you all… Please sit down."

Her father nodded and conjured up additional chairs for them all to sit on as they all sat and looked intently at her.

"I found Harry…" All of them froze looking at her like she had just gone bonkers.

"Ginny… Dear. You had a small concuss…" She looked at Ginny's father.

"They said a concussion… You may have just saw him dear but he wasn't there."

"No daddy! I really saw him! He was just here a minute ago!" she said sternly.

"Ginny…" Fred said. She looked at him and saw that there was no teasing or joking in his or Georges eyes. She knew that they too missed The Boy Who Lived because he was just as close with them and trusted them just as much as he trusted Ron and Hermione. "He's gone Ginny. He's been missing for 6 years now."

"He's been here in America! Don't ask me how! I don't know but he is here! And he looked at me like he didn't know who I was…" Ginny said thinking hard about what on earth was going on. "I need to talk to Rachael she seemed surprised when I told her about Harry and England…" Ginny began to get up but her mother gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest young lady answers could come after you are better!" Her mother said sternly. Ginny saw that she would be fighting a losing battle so she laid back down.

"Please don't leave…" she said feeling sleepy.

"We'll be here Ginny." George said making her smile.

It was odd seeing her twin brothers so serious but at the same time considering the situation she was glad they knew when to be serious and when not to be…

Ginny woke up and looked out the window to see that it was dark outside. She could make out the dark outlines of her brothers who were asleep but she couldn't see her mother or father anywhere in the room.

"How do you know Harry?" A familiar voice asked. Ginny was startled out of her wits to see a figure in the corner of the room that she must have missed.

"Rachael?!" Ginny looked at her brothers who were still asleep.

"They won't wake up for at least another hour I slipped a dreamless sleeping potion in their coke. I'm sorry but I had to talk to you alone and they wouldn't leave…" Rachael said getting up and turning on only one set of lights so she didn't make Ginny cringe from the adjustment.

"How long have you known Harry?" Ginny asked wanting to start this conversation with her friend, of one week, on her own terms. Rachael looked at the red haired girl who had a determined look in her eyes that she was well known for.

"Six years." She said making Ginny's eyes widen. "We found him six years ago…"

"Found?!" Ginny repeated. Rachael nodded beginning her tale.

------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

"It's clearing up all of a sudden…" Ross said looking into the air.

Merrill stood next to him on a rock and looking into the sky as well seeing the clouds slowly clear up. Rachael was nearby with talking to Erin in front of their tent. Their "family" had decided to take one last trip before Shawn, Ross and Merrill went to the fire department academy so they would have very little time as a group. Rachael would soon be going to nursing school as well so she would be even more busy then usual. They decided to take their vacation in London this time and that weekend they found a nice spot in the forest to just relax.

"Where's Shawn?" Erin asked as she took out some food from their coolers.

"I don't know… Probably wandering off somewhere. You know how he is." She said shaking her head making Erin smile.

"When are you two going to stop dancing around each other and just get together?"

"What are you talking about?!" Rachael asked bewildered and blushing. Erin just shook her head while putting things in the cooking pot. "It looks like it will be dark soon. Tell them all to get in will you?"

Rachael nodded and went to retrieve her friends. They all sat down and talked happily, if anyone were to see them it would look like a family talking together instead of a group of friends which was exactly what Erin Brooks wanted. As dinner finished Rachael decided to take a walk and found a place on a rock to watch the stream as it shined.

"How are you doing?" Rachael looked behind her to see Shawn approaching.

"I'm good!" she said cheerfully.

"You nervous about nursing school?" he asked sitting down next to her. He could see that Ross and Merrill were further up the stream.

"Very…" She said. She looked at Shawn who was smiling at her.

"You shouldn't be. You know you have an edge over all the other people. Erin was a doctor and taught you so much already. Stick to her training and you'll be fine." Rachael nodded. "Shawn I-"

"Rachael! Shawn! Erin!" Both teenagers shot up at the sound of Merrill's shouting.

"What happened?" Erin asked running up to them.

"I don't know." Shawn said running up to where he last saw his friends. "Mere! Where are you?"

"Over here!" a voice cried in the direction of the stream. The three of them soon entered the open area and were horrified at what they saw. Ross was in the stream pulling in a bloody body that looked like he was about 17. Shawn jumped into the water as well as Merrill helping Ross pull the teenager in. Once he was ashore Erin got onto her knee's and began to check him over.

"My god… Ross, Merrill get the truck and bring it as close as you can and then come back with the med kit! Hurry!" Both teenagers nodded and ran off.

Shawn quickly cut off a piece of his jacket and put the cloth over a huge wound that was on his head. They soon heard a truck pull up and footsteps coming their way.

"We already called the ambulance. Their on their way." Merrill said as Ross put down a huge medical bag.

"Alright." Erin said taking out a thick gauss pad and some iodine. "Okay Shawn let me see that wound on his head." Shawn removed the piece of his jacket making Erin wince at how big the wound was. "He must have struck a rock… Okay Rachael you know what to do. Shawn you and Ross patch up that wound on his shoulder. Merrill get everything packed in a hurry we might be leaving soon." Merrill nodded and ran to the truck before driving back to their camp site.

Once they had his wounds on his head and his shoulder checked she gently turned him over and almost fell backwards. On his back were at least 8 long cuts as if a blade had sliced his back.

"_What the hell happened to this boy?!" Erin thought taking out more bandages and gauss._

"We have to take care of these wounds before he bleeds to death." Erin said shakily. In her entire career she had never seen a patient so wounded and still be alive. All four of them worked on his wounds until they heard sirens coming along. "Alright I'll go with the boy the rest of you follow?" Shawn nodded and they all went to their truck as Erin went into the ambulance after they loaded the teenager in.

7 hours later all five of them were sitting in the waiting room to await the news of the teenager that they had found. Rachael had her head on Shawn's shoulder while Erin sat patiently in her chair while Ross and Merrill went to get something to drink.

The door to the operating room soon opened and a doctor came out and walked over to them. Erin stood up to greet him.

"He's going to be fine. It's quite short of a miracle actually…" he said smiling. "He's stable and resting in an ICU but I need you to answer some questions for me."

"Of course." Rachael who had just woken up came to join Erin.

"Any idea who he is?"

"None." Erin said.

"We found no identification at all on him. So we don't know where's he's from or who to contact. I've already notified the police so they should be here shortly… But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay. Until we can at least find the boy's family or someone who knows him.

"That's fine." Erin said as the doctor walked away her brows tightened in thought.

"What is it?" Rachael whispered.

"There's something about that boy…" Erin said more to herself then Rachael.

"What?"

"I don't know."

The next morning only Erin was present seeing as she sent the other four to the hotel they were staying at the get cleaned up. She had just come out of the cafeteria when the doctor who had taken care of the teenager had come up to her.

"Ms. Brooks? The boy is awake. However." Erin looked at the doctor more intently. "He's suffering from a case of amnesia. He can't remember anything about his life. Only his name." Erin covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh no." Erin whispered. After thinking for a moment she spoke up once again. "May I see him?"

"Of course. I have already given the police all the information I had and they have already begun their search."

"Thank you." Erin said following the doctor to his patients room and then opening the door.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask the nurse to call me." Erin nodded and walked into the dimly lit room.

"Hello. My name is Erin Brooks." She said smiling. The boy had a bandage wrapped around his forehead along with most of his body.

"Harry Potter…"

"They told me you don't remember anything about yourself?"

"I don't remember anything." Harry repeated. She saw that he really was trying to remember and it was killing him.

"Please don't worry about it right now…" Erin said kindly making Harry look at her grey eyes. "We'll try to figure this all out when you are better."

"Will you be here?" Erin could see that he was scared. Almost like a child who didn't know where his family was.

"Yes. I will. Rest now." Erin said gently touching his un-injured shoulder. Harry nodded and soon drifted off. Erin exited the room where her four "children" were waiting for her.

"How is he?" Merrill asked. Erin explained the situation to them making them all feel sorry for him.

Erin looked at their faces and knew they each felt some relation to the boy in one way or the other being the orphans they were and not knowing any family but their own.

The next few days were spent with the teenager telling him funny stories and making him laugh. And laugh he did, seeing as Ross was the funniest of the group and was pleased to have a new person as an audience. Erin smiled seeing her children welcome the new comer who was looking better and better everyday.

"Never thought I would have so much fun in a hospital before." Laughed Merrill. As she walked into the parking lot with the others until Erin stopped at their car. "Erin?"

"Still no word on his family though. And the hospital can't keep him in a couple of days since he is getting better at an extraordinary rate."

"What are you thinking?" Shawn asked having an idea on what she was planning. The others looked at the pair confused.

"I'm considering taking him home with us." This made everyone freeze.

"We hardly know anything about him." Ross said. "It's not that I don't like him. He's cool and everything but I'm not sure about taking him out of England where his family might show up any day now. But you know me. Whatever you guys decide I'm in."

"He hardly knows anything about himself." Merrill said to him. "I think the family would have notified the police by now if their son was missing. Plus we could always leave the police with our information in case. I think it would be nice for him to come along." Erin nodded.

"Rachael? Shawn?"

"I don't have any problems with him coming." Shawn replied.

"I have to agree with Merrill on this one." Rachael said. "If we leave I will always wonder what will happen to him. What if they put him in something like the foster system. I couldn't live with myself."

"Alright… It's settled then. I'll go tomorrow to try and get him a visa for him to enter America." Everyone nodded and piled into the car.

Two days later Harry had just finished breakfast and smiled when Erin came into the room followed by his new friends.

"How are you today Harry?"

"I'm actually feeling better. Even better that you guys are here now." Harry said smiling. Each one of them had a small smile on which was unusual since Merrill and Rachael were the most cheerful of the group. "Is everything okay?"

"Harry…" Erin began sitting closer to him. "We don't live here… We live in America, New York to be more exact. And we go back tomorrow." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing… He actually liked these people and felt a connection to each and every one of them even the one named Shawn who was the oldest being 19 years old.

"Oh…" he said looking down. He couldn't help but feel that he was being abandoned even though he knew these people had already done so much for them and didn't even live here.

"But… I have already alerted the police here and given them all our information." Erin said smiling. "I actually wanted to ask you." This got Harry's attention. "If you would like to go and live with us in America? The police said they would contact me if there is any information regarding you."

"Really?" he asked with such hope in his eyes. "I don't want to intrude or anything like that!"

"Of course not." Rachael said smiling. "We were all in your situation when we were young as well. Erin gave us a chance and she's giving it to you."

After a brief silence Harry nodded and they could all see his eyes beginning to mist up.

"Thank you." He said shakily. "Of course I'll go with you."

--------------------------------------------(back to the present)-----------------------------------

"Since that day he's lived with us and even after Erin passed away from cancer 3 years ago we all lived together for another year before we all split up but still remained within a 10 minute driving distance from each other. Harry lives by himself in an apartment, Shawn also lives by himself, while Ross and Merrill live together.

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just heard! It was almost unreal.

_"He's was under our noses the whole time!" she thought sadly. "We never even check the muggle hospitals or anything?! How careless and stupid can we be?"_

"Ginny… It's not your fault. Nothing bad has happened to him at all." Rachael said gently reading the girls thoughts. "He's been good to all of us. Even though he isn't the oldest he is like our leader. There's nothing to be sad about."

"We should have looked harder!" Ginny said beginning to sob. "We didn't even think about checking muggle hospitals or anything!" Ginny looked like she was going to lose her mind with the tears streaking down her face and her hands grabbing handfuls of her red hair. Rachael gently sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed, took her hands and gave her a hug. "He had just defeated Voldemort and we just wanted to find him after that cliff collapsed… All of our reason must have been blinded."

"That gash that caused his amnesia must have been when he dropped off the cliff." Rachael said nodding to herself. Ginny looked at her. "Harry has really made a name for himself here."

"Sounds like him. Making himself well known without even trying." Ginny said beginning to smile. Rachael laughed.

"That sounds like Harry. He really hates media, especially when they give him and the other awards he tries his hardest to avoid the press when that happens. He and Ross are the best of friends for the day because Ross just loves attention." Ginny giggled at that. It also seemed quite familiar in regards to the Weasley's youngest son. "Feel better?" Ginny nodded. "This is going to get difficult… Get some rest we'll talk with your family later okay?" Ginny nodded as Rachael got up.

"I'll be back by ten." Rachael said leaving the room.

"Rachael?" The raven haired girl turned around.

"Can you please bring Harry? I mean before my parents get here so I can talk to him before he meets my family?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. For everything." Rachael nodded before leaving with a smile on her face.

Thanks to everyone who took more time to write some more reviews. I hope this is a little bit of a surprise but there is going to be some changes in later chapters so please keep reading.


	8. Visiting the wounded

Chapter 8

Ginny had just finished breakfast and waited until the nurse left the room before making a sour face.

"The food is horrible here!" She thought. "How could they serve this stuff! I want to go home!"

The door soon opened again but this time admitting not only her mother and father, but all of her brothers and Hermione as well!

"You're all here?!" Ginny squeaked as her mother hugged her tightly.

"Of course squirt." Bill said ruffling up her hair earning him a glare. Charlie gave her a hug as well which she happily returned because she hadn't seen him in so long. Ron was next in line.

"Had a lot of excitement huh? Ron said smiling giving her a brief hug as well. She smiled at him and hugged him just as hard. She saw Ron a lot more often then Charlie but Ron being an auror in the special forces unit meant that he did a lot more dangerous things then Charlie.

"You could say that." Ginny replied grinning as Hermione hugged her as well.

"I can't believe you were in a fire on your first week here!" Hermione cried. "I was so worried when your mother flooed me!"

"I'm tougher then that Hermione!" Ginny said smiling. Please everyone sit down." After everyone was seated she began what she had practiced so long on. "I still mean what I said yesterday… I really did find Harry." Ron's face went white along with Hermione's while Bill and Charlie's mouths hung down.

"Ginny…" Ron began, she saw that his face was no longer white but now getting an angry red. "I don't know what to say Ginny… You better have a good explanation for this."

"He's here Ron!" Ginny began. This seemed to stun her brother so she repeated Rachael's story to her family. By the time she was done they all had the same facial expression as she did when heard the story for the first time.

"What have we done?!" Molly cried beginning to sob uncontrollably. "We left one of our own! We didn't even think about going to other places!" Ginny's father who had a little bit of tears in his eyes as well went onto his knees to hug his wife trying to calm her down.

"It's no ones fault mum." Ginny said. "I felt the same way. But we have to realize that all of our reason was a bit impaired. We just wanted to find Harry. Now Rachael is going to bring in Harry soon. I need all of you to act like you don't know him."

"What?! What the hell for?!" Ron cried. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave off a sigh.

"Because Ron. He doesn't know who we are!" She said. "If we start telling him who we are and who he was then he might freak out and not want to talk to us anymore! But by letting him get to know us he might get close to us once again and then we can help him."

_"That's why she is my best friend." Ginny thought proudly. The red haired girl looked into Hermione's eyes and nodded her thanks_.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Remember all of you." Ginny said giving them one last look they recognized as the look that you didn't want to cross her. "Come in!"

Rachael's head peeked around the corner and smiled at her family.

"Hello. I'm Ginny's friend and room mate Rachael Harrington." Shaking hands with each member of the Weasley family. She then went over to the door and motioned someone in. "This is Lieutenant Harry Potter of the New York Fire Department.

Ginny could see her mother nearly faint when they saw the young man walk in. Ron turned white and looked like he just wanted to run over to make sure that this was really happening. Every member of her family seemed to react a bit differently but were all stunned. But it was her father who seemed to recover the fastest for he stepped forward and offered his hand.

"I was told that you were the one who saved my daughter." His father began with only a slight waver in his voice. "Thank you so much. She means the world to me, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Harry was surprised and shook the older man's hand.

"Your welcome sir." Harry said. He was suddenly hugged firecly by her mother that Ginny had to sit up.

"Thank you so much!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum! His arm!" Ginny could tell that Harry was in a bit of pain but did a good job of sucking it up.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley." He said. He continued to shake the hands of everyone else in the family before reaching Ron who shook his hand as well but it was a little longer before they let go.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Harry Potter."

Ginny's heart went out to her brother. She knew it was killing him, the thought that his best friend for 7 years didn't remember anything they had done, all the adventures and troubles that they had gotten into. Now after 6 years of believing that Harry was gone he was found again. Hermione simply threw her arms around him and hugged him hard as well making him grunt.

"I'm sorry but it's difficult…" Hermione said.

"Yes, I know the feeling well when one of my friends is in danger and close to losing his or her life." Harry said nodding.

Hermione nodded but Ginny knew that it wasn't only due to the fact that she had almost died but also the joy and grief of seeing Harry once more. Suddenly the small device on Harry's belt began to make a quiet but hearable noise while also vibrating making her father quite interested in what it was. Harry looked at then sighed.

"Darn… The chief is here." Harry said to Rachael. "It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you around Ginny."

He gave them all a smile especially the bed ridden girl before taking his leave. Rachael bit her bottom lip before turning around just in time to see Ginny's mother collapse onto a nearby chair.

"He's…" Mrs. Weasley began. Rachael and Ginny could see that shock was setting into the family including Fred and George. "He's really alive…"

Outside Harry went over to the front desk where the Chief of his unit was.

"Trevor." Harry said as he went over the white haired man. Even though the fire department chief was 45 years old they still talked as if they were equals and were just as close of friends as any of Harry's other fellow fire fighters. "What's going on?"

"Oh? Nothing! Nothing! I was just here to check up on John Rogers. Plus I needed to talk to you as well."

"What is it Trevor?"

"You understand that your going to be removed from duty because of that shoulder right?" Harry reluctantly nodded.

"When can I come back?" The young man asked his superior.

"Now you know the rules Harry. You come back when the doctor clears you."

"But you know Dr. Connors! She is strict on this kind of stuff! She won't let me get back to duty for at least a month!"

"You're the best we have Harry. You know I want you to get back on the team as soon as possible but it's not my call." Harry sighed and then nodded. Trevor smiled before putting a hand on the man's un-injured shoulder. "You're a good man Harry as I have always told you. But you need to take a damn vacation that last for more then a week like every other fire fighter out there." Harry rolled his eyes making his chief laugh and walk away. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Trevor."

Harry watched his boss walk down the hall way towards his subordinate's room, but what Harry didn't notice was a red haired man walk towards the front desk and look up someone's room before walking down a hallway that he had just come out of…

"Ginny I don't know what to say." Ron said after Rachael left the room.

Everyone had taken a seat on the left side of her bed. Hermione slowly grabbed his arm and hugged him tight which seemed to calm him down enough for him to hug her back. Molly was glad that her son had found someone to take good care of him. Suddenly the door to her room opened slowly making everyone inside look at who had come in. Ron shot up out of his chair and strode over towards the visitor who had closed the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked in a hostile voice.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. She began to get up but Bill gently put his hand on her shoulder shaking his head surprising Ginny's mother greatly.

"I heard my sister was hurt so I came to see her." The man said looking up at Ron. Ron who was the tallest in his family looked quite intimidating when he wanted to be with his 6'5 built figure.

"What if your not welcomed here Percy…" Ron said angrily. "You made it quite clear to several people that you didn't have a family when Fudge was around didn't you?" At the mention of the former Minister of Magic Percy's head dropped down a little surprising everyone but Ron for they expected for Percy to immediately get defensive and begin holding his own in the argument. "What's wrong coward? Finally realized you chose the easy way instead of the right way?"

"Ron that is enough!" Mrs. Weasley said getting to her feet. "He is still your brother."

"He stopped being my brother a long time ago…" Ron said. With that he went over to Ginny, gave her a brief hug, kissed his mother goodbye then left the room. Hermione bid her best friend and her family farewell before running off to calm her boyfriend down.

"Percy…" Bill said standing in front of his younger brother. "Did you-"

"I needed to talk to mum and dad." Percy said cutting Bill off as if reading his older brothers mind. He faced his parents before taking a deep breath. "Dad… Mum, I was wrong. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to see. But…" He began everyone could see that his resolve to not cry was weakening by the second. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry and I really miss you. All of you, even you two." Percy said looking at the twin surprising them the most. "I have been-"

"That's enough." Ginny said making everyone look at her with wide eyes. "Thanks for coming to see me." Ginny held out her arms making Percy hesitate for a moment before going into them and hugging her fiercely.

"Thank you Ginny." He whispered. Ginny hugged him hard and then pulled him closer so her mouth was over his ear.

"If you ever do something so idiotic again…" She whispered letting her threat hang.

"I won't." he said chuckling slightly. He finally let her go and looked at his father who had come up to him.

"You're always going to be my son. And that and my love for you will never change. You understand?"

Percy nodded before being pulled into an embrace by his father which seemed to push him over the edge for he was soon consumed by sobs while hugging his father. This also seemed to push Ginny's mother over the edge as well who broke down in tears before flinging her hands onto both men and hugged them both tightly. It was a while before Ginny's parents released their son. Percy looked at all his brothers but didn't seem to know what to say.

"I want you to know Percy that out of our whole family you hurt mum the most." Bill said. "But if she and Ginny could forgive you then I suppose I can as well." Bill held out his hand to his brother who grasped it eagerly and thankfully. Charlie and the twins were next in line.

"Good luck with Ron." Charlie said shaking his younger brother's hand. "His forgiveness you won't earn back so easily.

"I know." Percy said. Ginny could only hope that all would go well for her brothers.

Thanks for all of your reviews. So here is the new chapter. If things are a bit confusing at the moment you can ask your questions and I might answer them or the questions will be answered in the next chapter. But things should be clearing up as time goes by. Please read and review. Thanks again.


	9. reunion

Chapter 9

Ginny and Rachael were released a few days later in the care of Rachael who drove her back to her apartment.

"How you feeling?"

"A lot better now that I'm out of that hospital bed." Ginny laughed. Rachael laughed along as well.

"Hey listen. As a kind of welcome back thing my friends are throwing a little get together at a bar close by. Wanna come?" This caught Ginny interest and began to actually think about it. "Harry's gonna be there." Rachael said smiling widely.

"So?" Ginny said blushing which made Rachael smile. "Okay so I want to see him more so what?"

"So what?! This is the perfect opportunity!" Rachael said. "Wait why am I even asking… You're going period." With that Rachael picked up her bag and headed towards her room leaving Ginny in the living room wide eyed. "Be ready by 6:00 for dinner!" Ginny looked at her watch and saw that it was 4 already.

"_Doesn't look like I'm getting out of this one." Ginny thought. "I might as well get a short nap in."_ Ginny went over to her inviting bed and closed her eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

Ginny heard a knock on her door as she got up slowly to check the time. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was 5:30.

"Ginny are you okay in there?" Rachael asked when she heard a thump inside where Ginny had just tripped on her bag.

"Yes! Just give me a couple of minutes! I'm getting ready!" She said.

Putting on some clean clothes. Ginny came out of her room and ran into the bathroom to do her hair and was ready just as the doorbell rang. Rachael got up and answer the door. There was a small squeal that came from Ginny's room mate making the red hair girl look to see who it was and was instead greeted by the sight of Rachael giving, the person she recognized as Shawn, a long kiss. Rachael soon broke the kiss blushing furiously when she turned around to see Ginny smiling at her.

"Ginny Weasley right?" Shawn said smiling. "Shawn Harris." Shawn stuck out his hand which Ginny shook. "How are you feeling Ms. Weasley?"

"Please it's Ginny. And I'm doing fine thank you for everything."

"It was all Harry's work." He said smiling. "You girls ready to go? The others are going to be meeting us there." Ginny and Rachael nodded and followed Shawn out while locking the door. They stepped outside and climbed into Shawn's dark blue truck.

"Nice car." Ginny said.

"Heh I like your room mate already!" Shawn said starting up the engine. He looked at his girl friend to see her brown eyes glaring at him with her eyebrows raised. "I mean you know as a friend." Rachael smiled at this.

"_I know that smile. Normally it means I'm gonna regret what I just said later…" Shawn thought. _

Ginny looked outside in awe, even thought she had seen the city at night several times it still amazed her on how beautiful it was. They soon pulled up into a parking lot where several other cars of different sizes were parked. There was also a building to their right that had some music coming from within it.

Ginny got out of the car with Shawn and Rachael who looked at her watch.

"They should be getting here right about now." She said.

Then as if they heard what she said a silver medium sized car and a black truck that had a red GMC sign on the front of it pull into the parking lot and park right next to Shawn's car. She soon recognized Harry as he stepped out of his truck followed by the other two whom she assumed were Ross and Merrill as they climbed out of the silver sports car.

"Ginny this is Ross Chiu and this is Merrill Hawkins. Ross, Merrill this is Ginny Weasley my new room mate and friend. And I believe you and Harry have already met." This caused Ginny and Harry to flush while the others grinned and gave each other knowingly looks. Merrill who seemed to recover the fastest and took pity on the two clapped her hands together.

"So shall we go in?" She asked happily. The girl was a little bit taller then Ginny being about 5'6 and had red hair that was much darker then Ginny's, then there was Ross who had jet black hair and was of Asian decent. Shawn on the other hand was Caucasian like Merrill but had brunette hair. Shawn led the way holding hands with Rachael followed by Ross and Merrill who were also holding hands.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as they trailed behind the group.

"I'm fine." Ginny replied smiling. "How's the shoulder?"

"It's doing okay, but it managed to get me off the job for about a month…" Harry said grimly. "Not sure what I'm going to be doing in that time."

The six of them soon entered the bar that had music playing everywhere.

"How are you Shawn?" A girl who worked at the place asked the fire fighter.

"Good Jen. How's business?"

"Its going great. You guys need a room?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. Follow me." Jen led them all upstairs and into a private room that had a computer near a booth that could fit at least 10 people. "Just use the computer to order what you want and it should be up shortly."

"Thanks a lot Jen." Shawn said giving her a quick hug. "Now this is how you party." Everyone laughed as they sat down.

"He saved her and her boyfriends life in a fire about a year ago." Rachael explained after seeing Ginny's confused expression. "After she recovered she took us out to a bar and we later on found out that she owned it. After that day she said that she would give us a room and free alcohol whenever we wanted."

"One of his best saves I must say…" Ross said earning a breadstick in the head. "Hey!" He and Shawn began to argue about various subjects on who went saved the most people or who did the best in the fire. Ginny giggled and looked at Harry who simply rolled his eyes smiling.

A waitress soon entered the room with several bottles of beer and bottles of alcohol. Shawn opened up a small cabinet and took out 6 shot glasses and passed them around.

"This is how we party in New York." Shawn said winking.

A couple hours later after several drinking games and losing Ginny was feeling very light headed and very happy.

"She's a giggling and laughing type." Ross said while slurring his words. He was probably the worst after Ginny seeing as he would lose in some rounds of the game and still drink for no reason. "Man this girl can really take some hits." Everyone laughed at this including Ginny who didn't even hear what he had said.

"I think it's time to get going…" Rachael said seeing that her watch showed that it was 1:30 in the morning.

"I don't wanna go…" Ginny whined. Harry thought her voice at the time was the most adorable anyone could have made in the world.

"She's right." Harry said standing wobbly. "Technically you shouldn't have even been out with us, having just been released from the hospital and all."

"Oh and how is your shoulder by the way Harry?" She asked with some hostility in her voice. "It didn't get injured by having a piece of shrapnel in it right?"

"Oh wow, she is violent with a sharp tongue just like Rachael and Merrill…" Ross said. Both girls gave him a rather dangerous glare but decided to let the remark go seeing as he was about to pass out.

Merrill finally rolled her eyes and got up followed by Rachael. Her, Rachael and Harry were probably the most able to drive since they had some time to sober up.

"Okay so how are we doing this?" Rachael asked.

"What do you mean?" Shawn replied leaning on her. "Weren't you coming over to my place tonight?" Rachael blushed a tomato red before hitting him hard on the arm. "Ouch! Please?!"

"I'll take Ginny back to your apartment." Harry said who was half carrying Ginny who seemed to be sinking closer and closer towards the concrete pavement.

"Alright. Take care of her okay?" Rachael whispered. "She looks like she would run around at a moments notice these days." Harry looked at the red haired girls almost pale face that looked like she would puke at any moment. Harry just nodded and began to guide his new friend to his car. After getting her in and putting the seat belt on he got into the driver's seat and began to drive away towards her home.

"Harrwee." Harry almost laughed at her face that seemed so innocent as she slurred her words and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You don't know me at all?" Harry was confused by this question and glanced at her and then back the empty road.

"Should I know you?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You and your friends are pretty fun to be with."

"Yeah their a good lot."

"You don't remember your past at all?" Harry was getting a bit confused at the constant change of subjects but decided to let that slide.

"No. Not before I was 17." Harry said a bit sad.

"Do you wish you could remember?"

"Of course."

"And if I told you that your life before was completely different from this one… Would you go back?"

"Different? Different in what way?"

"Different as in you knew different people that you called family. You're life would have come out completely different. Would you want to go back if you could?"

"And leave all my friends right now behind?" Ginny just looked at him. "From what I have learned in the last 6 years when Erin first found me till now. Is that I should just take what I have and build from there. Because what I have at the moment is the only thing that is certain to me… So I can honestly say that unless I really had to go back… I would stay here." Harry looked at Ginny who was beginning to cry. "Ginny?! Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She answered quickly wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry things had to turn out that way for you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Harry looked at her and for a moment they locked eyes. "Did you want to do something tomorrow?" Ginny's eyes widened at his question.

_"Is he asked me out?" She thought. "That's! –"_

Suddenly she made a gagging noise before letting out all of the alcohol and food in her system right at her foot area. Harry was stunned at what had just happened as they pulled up into the driveway of her apartment.

"I'm sorry…" She said before passing out.

Well they certainly had a very interesting night. Thanks again for all of your reviews and please keep reading because there are going to be some big changes later on in the story that I hope you will like. I won't say when but it will be in the future. Please continue to read and review for me. Thanks!


	10. The Next Day

Chapter 10

The next thing Ginny knew when she woke up was that she probably had the worst headache of her life. She also realized that she had on the same clothes that she had on when she went out with Rachael and her friends except she was bare footed but her shoes and socks were no where in sight.

"_What happened last night?" She thought groggily. Looking at the clock that said 2 p.m._

She sat up slowly still feeling sick to her stomach and went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. She turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water immediately feeling better. Suddenly events from last night started to come back to her making her smile. She began to remember most of the jokes and laughs they had making her smile. Suddenly she remembered something that made her eyes widened.

"_He asked me out!" She thought excitedly… Then a dark cloud came over her happy mood and shot it with a bolt of lightning. "Then I threw up right in his car… Now he must hate my guts!"_

She soon turned off the water and got dressed before stepping back into her room.

"I should give him a call and thank him for bringing me back home and apologize for messing up his car…" She thought grimly. "I should have done a sobering charm on myself before I got to ill… Now its too late, I'm just going to have to ride it out."

She walked into the kitchen and began to make some tea when she heard a rustling in the living room area. Immediately taking out her wand she slowly made her way in that direction and took a quick look into the room and saw no one. Then she heard it again and realized it was coming from the couch.

"_What on earth?!" Ginny thought raising her wand. She then peeked over the couch and nearly fell backwards! _

Right there sleeping on her sofa was Harry Potter! The man who had drove her home when she was drunk! The man who asked her out on a date! The man whose car she threw up in…

She saw that he was sort of in a uncomfortable position on the couch and couldn't resist straightening him out and putting a blanket over him. She then brushed some of his messy hair back missing the act so much. He suddenly stirred and slowly opened his eyes which widened when he saw her.

"You okay?" he asked touching her arm.

She had an anguished look on her face beginning to make Harry panic. She then buried her face into his chest and began to sob lightly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wha-" he began but she squeezed him tighter.

"Your car! I threw up in it! I'm so sorry!"

"Ginny…" Harry grabbed her lightly and made her look at him. "It's okay… It's a car, an object." Ginny continued to sniff. "Umm about last night…" Ginny looked at him with tears still in his eyes. "Did you still want to… You know go out?" Ginny eyes widened in surprise.

"_He still wants to go out with me after I did something like that?!" she thought frantically. _

"Of course!" Ginny heard herself say without even thinking about the answer. "You really still want to go out on a date with me?"

"Of course I do." Harry said seriously while smiling at the same time. "How about we start with lunch? Then I'll take you to the fair."

"Fair?"

"Yeah you know, games, rides, food, stuff like that?" Ginny was utterly confused.

"_Hermione never told me about any fairs! Only about libraries and schools and such!" Ginny thought angrily. "Typical of my Best Friend!" _

"We'll go and get dressed then and we can be out."

"But you're car is okay?" Harry looked at her smiling.

"I got it cleaned earlier today. Don't worry about it."

Ginny smiled and went off to her room to change into some more appropriate clothing. When she came out putting on her shoes hopping the entire way Harry was smiling at her already waiting at the door. She allowed Harry to open the door for her and waited while she locked the door to her apartment. She got into her seat in the truck as Harry opened the door for her. She also saw that where she guessed she had thrown up but it was completely clean and his car actually smelled good!

"Hmm you weren't lying when you said that you got that problem solved huh?" she asked smirking.

"Of course not. Can't give a good looking date a ride in a smelly truck now can I?" Harry asked giving her a cheeky smile.

"_Good looking date?" she thought which also gave her a butterfly feeling in her stomach. "Who would have thought Harry to be cheeky." _

"Good looking date huh?" She asked giving him a teasing look which also seemed to win her the battle seeing as he got nervous.

"I…" Harry began but stopped as they pulled out of the drive way and onto the partially crowded street.

"I'm just teasing you Harry." Ginny said giggling.

"_Something's just never change." Ginny thought laughing to herself. _

"So where are we off to?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm. I know just the place that serves pretty good food for lunch." Harry said smiling.

Harry soon pulled up into a nice café that made Ginny whistle.

"This looks like a nice place." Ginny said. Suddenly her stomach gave off a quiet rumble making Harry laugh. "That happens every couple of years."

"Don't worry about it. Happens about ever few hours for me." Harry laughed.

They both exited the car after Harry had parked and entered the café. As they looked through their menu's Ginny gave him a quick look and noticed a new scar the length of her index finger that was a bit right of his lightning shaped scar.

"_That's what probably caused the amnesia." Ginny thought. _

"You ready Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh Yes!" Ginny answered quickly.

Harry had ordered a burger while Ginny ordered a chicken salad.

"So tell me something about yourself Ginny." Harry asked while they waited for their food.

"Like what?" Ginny asked taking a sip out of her ice tea.

"Hmm. We'll start small, favorites color?"

"Blue." Harry nodded approvingly. "I'm taking a while guess that's your favorite color as well?" Harry smiled answering her question. "What do you do in your free time?"

"When I'm not spending it out with my friends?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Hmmm. I like going on the internet and reading. And yourself?"

"I like to read certain books but I also love to write some short stories."

"Do you now?" Harry asked. He opened his mouth to say something more but Ginny held up her hand.

"I'm the only one who reads them so you're not going to see any of my stories." Ginny said making Harry pout. She giggled. They spent the last hour eating and getting to know each other better while laughing at each others like and dislikes.

Harry actually felt that connected with this girl even though he had only known her for a total of four days. He found out that he actually had a lot in common with her and enjoyed her company. Every detail of her both inside and out fascinated him. Of course he had been on some dates with other girls that were nice but she had a fire in her that seemed to spread into him.

"So where do you work at?" Harry asked.

"Oh Rachael didn't tell you?" Harry shook his head confused. "I'm a healer at Miracle Lane."

"A Healer? As in…" Harry looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and after seeing that it was okay he leaned in close. "As in a magical healer?" He whispered. She nodded while biting her bottom lip nervously. "That's brilliant!"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she finished her salad which was actually quite good and filling. They both decided to take a walk around the area for the time being just enjoyed each others company.

"Wonder where Rachael is…" Ginny said out loud. Harry chuckled.

"She's probably at the hospital right now."

"What?! But she went with Shawn if I remember correctly! Plus isn't she on a leave of absence or whatever?"

"No. She's probably going to come home early today because of her injury but she wanted to go back so they let her." Harry told her.

"But did she even come back to the apartment?!" Ginny asked.

"No she has spare clothes and everything at Shawn's place. They been wanting to move in together for a while now but they decided to wait because it was a big step." Harry replied.

"So you never had a girlfriend or anything?" Ginny asked.

"No… Not like a serious girlfriend or anything." Harry answered but didn't notice Ginny's sigh of relief. "I never found a connection with someone before if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean." Harry looked at her while smiling which she also knew that smile meant that she had to explain further. "I had a boyfriend that I knew was the one, we did everything together and enjoyed each others company all the time. He was truly something else…"

"What happened to him?" Harry asked gently knowing this was a complicated subject with her. Her eyes began to mist a bit.

"He went missing… No one ever found his body so they declared him dead." Ginny said with a hitch. Harry pulled her close making her clamp her arms around him as well.

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ginny said. "I'm sorry for crying like this… Let's go to the fair early! I don't want to ruin our day!"

"Alright." Harry said taking her hand and leading her towards his truck.

They got in once again and drove for a few minutes before reaching a massive park that was occupied by giant Ferris wheels and other attractions not to mention at least a hundred stands that supplied different types of entertainment or food. Harry looked at the red hair girl next to him look out the window with amazement and smiled.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah…" She whispered. "It's really a sight to see. What's that big round thing?"

"It's a Ferris wheel." Harry explained. "It's a nice ride if you want to see the city from a high place."

"And that thing with a lot of windy tracks?"

"That's a roller coaster. There's a car on the tracks that carries people and moves them at a high speed. It's pretty fun." As he looked for parking he explain all of the attractions and the booth games that had prizes if you won.

"Let's go on the roller coaster first!" Ginny said excitedly taking his and pulling him towards the ride after they entered the fair.

"I love this feeling that she gives me." Harry thought as her hand made contact with hers. "She's really different from anyone I have ever met…"

Ginny and Harry were seated on the ride a few minutes later it began to creak and unlock making Ginny squeak and cling onto Harry's arm.

"It's normal." Harry said reassuringly gently taking her hand. "Ride's about to begin.

The ride started off quite slowly confusing Ginny.

"I thought this ride was suppose to go really-" Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by her own scream as the car they were in accelerated at an incredible speed blowing her hair back.

"This is almost crazier then Quidditch!" She thought frantically as the roller coaster made another sharp right turn then a huge dip before zooming back up on the highest loop. It then began to slow down as it slowly tittered to the edge of the highest drop.

"OH!" Ginny said clinging onto Harry's arm who was laughing. The coaster then made a huge drop making her scream in glee.

"That was so much fun Thank you!" Ginny said giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. He simply smiled.

"We're not done yet let's play some games." Harry said as they made their way towards the playing booths. Harry could see that the sun was pretty much gone but the park was still brighter then ever with all the lights.

Ginny and Harry spent most of the time playing games and laughing as they tried their luck and failed, but when it came to throwing things at objects for the win it seemed that she had a natural talent for hitting her targets head on in Harry's eyes anyway (cough Chaser). Ginny's eyes soon came up towards a huge light blue teddy bear. Harry saw the same expression on a child's face when they wanted something but didn't want to ask. Harry then saw that it was one of those games where you had to throw a ball into a vase with a small hole in it and knew that it was one of the harder games to win thus the big prize. They both looked as half a dozen people tried the game but lost miserably.

"Like the light blue one?" Harry asked. Ginny stared at him in shock.

"No these are fine!" Ginny said still holding onto a small giraffe and monkey.

"Two balls please." Harry said without asking Ginny any longer. The man smiled and nodded handing the fire fighter 2 softballs.

Ginny looked and saw Harry throw the first ball that hit the top of the vase and bounced out. Harry smiled before throwing it the second time but this time it actually went into vase hole!

"We have a winner!" the man said happily. "Which one will it be?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at Harry who was on her right side.

"The light blue one please." She whispered. The game person got a small ladder and climbed on it taking the blue teddy bear off its hook and handed it to Ginny.

"You're very lucky miss. You're the only winner so far tonight. Have a good evening you two." Harry thanked the man and was off with Ginny who was hugging her bear tightly. She then stopped and peaked him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied happily. "The Ferris wheel next and then call it a night?" Ginny nodded excitingly.

"I wanted that for last." She followed Harry as they walked over to the giant wheel. But just as they reached the ride Ginny took a deep breath and a leap of faith by gently taking Harry's hand. Harry looked at her surprised before gently squeezing her hand as well.

"_What am I doing?!" Harry thought. "This is just the first date! A first date with a girl that I have only know for a few days! Isn't this going to fast?"_

Harry let her get into the ride first before getting on himself. He sat next to her and they waited in silence for a few moments before the ride began. Ginny was amazed at not only the ride but also at the sight of New York City from so high. The lights were on illuminating the entire city and making it look beautiful. Suddenly there was a slight draft that seemed to go right through her sweater making her shiver and put her arms around her. Harry noticed this as well and reacted by taking off his jacket and putting it around her leaving him with his light sweater.

"Oh but won't you be cold?" Ginny asked concerned.

In reality Harry was a bit cold without his heavy jacket but he ignored it.

"No it's fine." Harry said smiling. "I fight fires for a living I'm pretty sure I'll live." Ginny giggled and leaned in closer to him sharing some of her own warmth as she snuggled into his jacket. Harry took another leap of faith and gently put his arm around her which like the most natural thing in the world to do. Ginny smiled up and him and leaned in closer but this time towards his face.

"_What's going on?!" Harry thought frantically. "I've only known her for 3 days!" Harry also leaned closer to the beautiful red head. _

"_What am I doing?!" Ginny thought frantically. She urged herself to stop moving closer to her friend but her body seemed to be moving on its own. _

Harry closed his eyes just as Ginny did and they shared a gentle but honest kiss on the peak of the Ferris wheel just as the fair fired off some fire works. Ginny savored the lips that she never thought she would ever touch again for the rest of her life. Harry never felt this kind of emotion before nor did he understand it. Sure he had been on dates but no girl had made him laugh or feel this good before… Ever! But Harry didn't like things he didn't know or understand… It made him uncomfortable and there was something about this woman who made him feel uneasy.

"Wait. Wait." Harry whispered gently pulling her back.

Ginny looked at him confused while still having her small hands on his shoulders. Harry saw that her lips were swollen from the kiss and her facial expression was one that wanted to know the answer to something.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked biting her bottom lip.

"It's nothing. I just- Isn't this going too fast?" Harry asked. "Don't you feel unconformable kissing a guy that you have only known for 3 days?!"

Suddenly before Ginny could answer the ride stopped and Harry noticed that it was their turn to get off. Harry thanked the man who opened the gate for them and walked next to Ginny who was hugging her bear close to her and seemed to deep in thought. They both didn't speak another word until Harry was already pulling up to her apartment. Harry got out and followed her to her doorstep up in her apartment before speaking.

"Look Ginny. What I said back there I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Ginny turned around and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"What do you want in life?" Ginny asked.

"I-" Harry began but was still stunned from the sudden questioning.

"Do you want a successful career? A family? A dog? What do you want in life?! It's not a hard question!" Ginny said hard.

"I don't know what I want!" Harry said just as hard. "I don't even remember most of my life!"

"Yet you can't decide on what you want for the future is that right?"

"Where are you getting with this?"

"Why can you just get some courage and act first? Why do you have to wait and see what is going to happen and decide if you want to take it?" Ginny asked. "Take control of your life for bloody sakes!" Ginny said looking up at him.

"Because I don't understand some things in life yet! I don't understand why I feel the way I do around you! I don't understand how one part of me wants to snog you senseless but another part of me says to back off till I get to know you better!" Harry said stepping closer to her to the point where Ginny was pinned against her door.

"Well take a chance Harry…" Ginny whispered softly. "You fight fires for a living remember? Facing danger and taking chances are what you do best from what I have heard."

Before Ginny could say another word Harry kissed her hard but passionately pressing her against the doorway as they continued to snog senselessly both enjoying each other. They continued this way for several minutes occasionally surfacing for air before Harry slightly picked her up like a baby as Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. Ginny unlocked the door and was grateful that Rachael didn't seem to be home and allowed Harry to carry her to her room…

No self control I tell you… Heh. Thanks for the reviews please keep reading and reviewing more stuff to come along soon and some surprises later I hope.


	11. Sisterly Conflictions

Chapter 11

Rachael sighed loudly as she opened the door to her apartment and saw Ginny's shoes at the doorstep. She also noticed that her socks were scattered across the room which was unlike Ginny for she was the cleanest and tidiest of the two. Rachael's brow's frowned even more when she saw a jacket that looked very much like Harry's which was right next to a green wooly sweater that she knew WAS Ginny's.

_"What on earth is going on here?!" Rachael thought. _

As she walked closer and closer to Ginny's room she found a stuffed giraffe lying on the floor but what made her eyes nearly pop out of her head was a giant light blue teddy bear that was half her size that had a white bra on its head! She was soon in front of Ginny's room and listened for any sounds but heard none so lightly knocked. After receiving no answer she slowly opened the door…

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt very warm and comfortable. She looked up and saw Harry's eyes closed even with her resting her head on his shoulder. Ginny remembered the entire night… even if it had gotten a bit out of hand.

"_Well… A bit out of hand is an understatement. Even if we didn't do anything inappropriate." Ginny thought. "But I don't regret it one moment!" _

At that very second the door slowly opened and before Ginny could say a word she saw her friend Rachel peek her head around and both girl's jaw's could be heard hitting the ground.

"Rachael!" Ginny said shocked. "You're home!"

"Ginny!" Rachael said at the exact same time. "What are you doing in bed with Harry?!"

----------------------------------(flashback)-----------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was eating lunch with Rachael the day before they would get released when Ginny got curious.

"What is Harry like in your group?" Ginny asked Rachael. The raven haired girl looked a bit confused when she locked eyes with Ginny. "Like what is he to all of you?"

"He's more of our brother then anything else. Everything we did we did as a group and he was always there in it." Rachel smiled. "He was also the one who got us into trouble at times but he was always there to get us out. Even though he has been with us the shortest amount of time, he sort of became our leader…"

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah he has a hidden talent to do that." Rachael looked at her confused.

Lowering her voice considerably and leaning in towards her friend she explain all about the DA and Hogwarts how everyone looked up to Harry, even in the final battle when the people of Hogsmead fought alongside the students and professors it was due to Harry.

"Even though he is 23 years old he has sort of become by big brother." Rachel said smiling. "I'm a year older then him but I always talked to him when I felt I needed someone to talk to. He also protected me the most out of us all even more then Shawn at sometimes."

"Why?"

"I don't know… Maybe because I was the first who he was friends with. When he first started to live with us it seemed difficult for him. Like he didn't know how to adjust and what to think of America. I was the one who kind of showed him around and was there for him when he needed to talk." Rachael then sighed. "And when Erin passed away the roles I got depressed and was close to doing something I was about to regret." Ginny's eyes widened. "No one seemed to reach me until Harry actually trapped me into a room and talked to me. He said… Erin's job had always been to look out for all of us. Now that we were older, people would say that we could take care of ourselves… He then said those people were wrong." Rachael's eyes began to tear up making Ginny come closer and hold her hands.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked softly wanting to hear the rest of the story. Rachael then smiled softly.

"He said "That's my job now." Rachel finished. "And he's been there for each and every one of us ever since." Ginny smiled as well. "I would die for him because I know he would do the same for me in a heartbeat…"

Ginny knew everyone in her family would do the same but she suddenly got a uncomfortable feeling.

_"He's found a new family in this world…" Ginny thought sadly. "People who love him as one of their own just like we do. How do I tell him where he is from and make him decide between us. Even though that's not what I'm trying to make him do at all!"_

"Ginny? Is everything okay?" Rachael asked wiping her eyes.

"No. How can I tell Harry's his past and make him suffer after all that he's been through? How can I make him decide which family to choose from if he remembers everything?"

"That's not a decision you need to be thinking about." Ginny looked at her new friend who squeezed her hands comfortably. "What you need to think about is if he is still the same person you knew."

"He is… I'm sure of it."

"And you still love him?"

"Yes of course."

"Would you take a leap of faith and be with him again even if you had to start all over? To take a chance to try and make you both happy?"

"Of course!" Ginny said desperately.

"Then you owe it to yourself to try Ginny. I for one believe that both of you would make a wonderful couple." Rachel then hugged the younger girl who hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered against the girl's shoulder.

"Just don't do anything like on the first date. Remember he's still like my brother and he has no idea who you are…" Rachael said laughing making Ginny laugh as well.

-------------------------------------------(Back to the present)----------------------------------------

Harry awoke at the huge noise of two girls who had just shouted out the names Ginny and Rachael… Suddenly Harry's realization hit making him sit up pushing Ginny with him and almost making her lose her grip on the covers that were covering her body!

"Sorry Gin." Harry said.

"Harry!" Rachael shouted.

"Rachael!" Harry stuttered. "I can explain!"

"Oh that you already doing it with my room mate?!"

"Uh!" Harry said. Ginny could see he was close to the breaking point from past experience when she got mad at him.

"Let's all get dressed and make some breakfast okay?" Ginny said earning her a stern look from Rachael. "So everyone could just calm down and talk!"

"Fine! Make it quick!" Rachael said leaving the room.

"What did happen last night?" Harry asked. Ginny's jaw dropped to the ground followed by her sad eyes. "No! I don't mean it like that!" Harry gently placed both of his hands on her cheeks to make her look at him. "Does this mean were a couple or…" Ginny looked into his green eyes and saw sadness in them but also a flicker of hope and wanting.

"If that's what you want." Ginny whispered kissing him gently with his hands still on her cheeks. "Because that's exactly what I want."

"Then yes? We're a couple?" Ginny nodded smiling. Harry kissed her once more but a little longer this time and with more passion. "Let's get going before my sister kill's us." Ginny giggled softly before remembering what she had told her friend about not going so far on the first date. After they had dressed themselves appropriately they walked to the kitchen where Rachael had just finished making breakfast and set it on the table.

"Now spill." Rachael said sternly. "What did you two do last night?"

Harry and Ginny explained everything from lunch all the way to the fair.

"So that's why that new light blue bear has a bra on it?" Rachael asked with her eyebrows rising. Ginny gave off a squeak before running towards it bare footed and took off her bra before running back into her room. "What were you thinking Harry?"

"I don't know… I can't seem to think when I'm around her. I know I have only known her for three days but this feels so different." Harry said looking at his good friend for six years. "I can't stand not being around her. She makes me feel different then you and Merrill make me feel. It's more intimate. And I like it" Rachael's eyes softened and looked at Ginny who sat back down at the table.

"Sorry…" She muttered. "But I'm not sorry about last night with Harry. It was the best feeling I have ever had."

"I'm sorry too." Rachael said. "I shouldn't have blown a gasket like that. "I really am happy for you two. It was just a little fast don't you think."

"It was." Ginny said before Harry could answer. "And we'll slow it down a lot okay?" Both Harry and Rachael nodded. "Now where have you been?! Two days!"

This got Harry's attention making Rachael nervous now.

"You spent two days at Shawn's place?" Harry asked. "Doing what hmmm?"

"Ummm."

"I don't believe you and you're lecturing us!" Harry said.

"Well Shawn and I have been together a lot longer!" Rachael began. "And we were going to move in together remember?" Harry and her just stared hard at each other. "I appreciate you trying to protect me but this is your best friend remember? I can take care of myself too."

"_Sound's very familiar." Ginny thought. "She reminds me of me."_

"Fine." Harry said surrendering.

The phone soon rang making Rachael jump a little before answering it.

"Oh hey you. Yeah I got home a while ago. Lunch? Sure! Is it okay if Harry and Ginny come along?" Rachael's voice suddenly hushed in the next room. "Because their our friends?! Honey I just spent two days and nights with you I think you got more then enough! Thank you! Okay at 2 then? Okay. I love you. Bye."

Rachael returned to the kitchen where Harry had his hand over Ginny's.

"Lunch at two with Shawn?" Rachael asked. "Merrill and Ross are on duty right now and they gave Shawn some time off."

"Oh?"

"Yep! So get ready Harry and we'll meet you here!"

Here is the next chapter thanks again for reading and for those who took the time to review please continue! There will be some changes as the story progresses so please bear with me!


	12. Is this Real!

Chapter 12

Two Weeks later

Ginny yawned as she stepped onto the ER division on her first day back on the job after the fire incident. She was nervous and anyone who saw her could see that, for the red headed had no idea what to expect.

"_How are they going to react to someone who was suddenly made their head healer and then that very same healer was put on a two week leave after being on the job for only 7 days!" Ginny thought frantically. "But I was hurt!" One part of her said. "Yes but that doesn't matter! They expect you to be in here even if you were missing an eye!" Ginny shook her head violently to clear her thoughts._

"Healer Weasley?" Ginny turned around at the voice and saw Gabby coming towards her. "You're back!" Gabby then proceeded to hug Ginny tightly making the red head cough. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Ginny said smiling. "How is everything?"

"It's going as smooth as it can possibly be." Gabby said. "You're back on duty?"

"I've been put on light duty so I'll be leaving earlier but pretty much I am back!" Ginny said smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"Most of them are still operating. But Dan and Miranda are in the break room filling out their reports." Ginny nodded and followed Gabby towards the resting area for their division.

Ginny received the same treatment from her other fellow healers as she walked into the room.

"It's good to have you back Ginny." Miranda said hugging the younger woman.

"It's good to be back." Ginny replied taking a chart from a nurse who had just come up to her. "Slow day…"

"I know." Miranda said when Ginny gave the chart to the older woman. "We took care of a lot of patients but we normally would expect more. But so far it looks like it's going to be a slow day from now on."

"Five patients that were in an accident Healer Weasley."

"Spoke too soon." Gabby muttered making Ginny smile.

Ginny had just finished operating on her patient and stepped out of the operating room and walked over to the nurses desk to turn in her report. She had already seen everyone in her team including Cain who had seemed to be more passive but less hostile towards her.

"How are you Ginny?" Ginny jumped a bit form the voice behind her. Ginny turned around to see the head of the entire hospital smiling. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Ginny answered smiling while handing her report over.

"How are you feeling?" John asked a bit concerned.

"A little tired but I think I'll be okay after a few days."

"It's always good to see determination within my staff." Suddenly his beeper sounded making him look at it then cringe. "Darn. Sorry but I have to get going. Emergency call."

"I understand. I'm done for the day so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Have a good day!" John said as he ran off.

Ginny smiled and bid Dan a good night as she walked off. She soon entered the hallway that led to the muggle hospital to look for Rachael but received a surprise as she turned the corner.

"Hey you." A figure said smiling at her while leaning lightly against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Looking for you of course." Her boyfriend said cheekily.

Ginny shook her head while giving off a small giggle before coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck making her tip toe as well.

"Harry… You know I don't work in this section of the hospital right?"

"Yes… I was on my way to see you. But Doctor Conner's caught me some how and did a quick check up on me."

"Oh? And what did she say?"

"She said I was healing nicely and said that I could get the sling removed at the end of the week and I should be able to return to duty in about two weeks."

"That's good news!" Ginny said smiling as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"_I could get use to this!" Ginny thought happily._

Harry smiled at her while taking her hand as they exited the hospital.

"So where to?" Harry asked. "Rachael's stuck in surgery. So I guess I'm going to be your ride."

"Oh…" Ginny said.

"What?"

"She was supposed to take me to get a cell phone. She said I needed one."

"Come on! I'll take you to get one!" Harry said smiling. They both entered the garage and were soon inside a cell phone store.

By the time they had gotten out of the store with Ginny's brand new red cell phone it was already dark so Harry decided to take her out to dinner.

"Harry?" Ginny asked while they were waiting for their food.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a short notice but Christmas is a week away but my mom would like to know if you and the others would like to come over?"

"Umm." Harry began. He felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"_She's my girlfriend for crying out loud!" One part of Harry said. "A girlfriend that you have only known for barely two weeks that has 6 older brothers…" _

Harry looked at her hopeful eyes.

"I would love to Gin. I really would but me and the others always spend holidays together we have never separated." Ginny had a weird feeling when he called her that because he was the only one who ever called her "Gin" without getting hexed.

Ginny saw the pained expression that he wore because it looked like he really did want to go to the burrow but also didn't want to be separated from his friends.

"I'll ask the others okay? Tell Rachael when you see her tonight?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded while smiling. Harry smiled back while covering her smaller hand with his own. "Where do you live by the way?"

"Umm… London."

"Oh… So we're going to floo?"

"Yes!" Ginny was glad he knew the wizarding way of traveling.

"Never done it before…" He said making Ginny frown a bit. "Or at least I don't remember doing it before…"

"_Oh brother… He already was bad at flooing in the first place when he knew how to do it! Always stumbling out of the fireplace and such!" Ginny thought. "I'm going to have to teach him from scratch!" _

"It's okay." Ginny said. "I'll teach you its really easy."  
"Oh!" Harry replied smiling. "I really do hope I get to go with you."

"I hope so as well." Ginny said earning her a quick kiss.

After their meal they decided to walk around the park while holding hands before they would go back to Ginny's apartment.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to your place?" This made Harry widen his eyes in surprise while also making him blush.

"What? Huh?"

Ginny giggled at his facial expression and stopped him by getting in front of him and trapping him in her arms as they circled around his neck pulling him down to her.

"Am I not welcomed?" Ginny asked giving him one her adorable fake pouts. Ginny smiled when she got her desired effect when Harry looked defeated and smiled.

"Of course you're welcomed it's just…" Harry looked at her a bit seriously. "I think we rushed into this a bit too fast. I don't want to hurt the one person I feel like I have a connection with." Ginny looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Harry asked truly confused.

"For actually thinking about this… And well-" Ginny said a bit uncomfortable.

In reality she was ashamed of herself and it had been killing her ever since she had lost control that one night. She knew that she was the one to blame for the rushing of their relationship and she also felt that she had taken advantage of him somehow and it was wrong every way she looked at it.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny cried.

"What?!" Harry said beginning to panic. He gently pulled his girlfriend to his chest making her bury her face into his shoulder. "What are you sorry for?"

"I took advantage of you!" Ginny cried. Harry was even more surprised at this. "It was our first date and everything and I know I shouldn't have let us do what we did but I wanted to so much…"

"So did I but it's not like we did it! I mean yeah it might have gotten a little out of control when the clothes came off but to be honest I was glad to have been with you that night." Harry whispered into her ear making her stop her tirade.

"How do you know that when you only knew me for three days?!" Ginny asked frantically. Even though they had been together six years ago he was still currently someone who knew nothing about her! Harry looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and brushed the back of his hand on her right cheek.

"Because there are times when I have this certain feeling." Harry began. Ginny paid close attention to his face as her boyfriend spoke. "When I get this feeling I have a pretty good idea on what is going to happen next. Usually I get it when I'm in the fire but this time it was different… I had this feeling with you. I know some of this must make no sense at all to you… I don't really understand it myself. But what I do understand is that you make me feel different and as cheap as it sounds you make me feel whole. And what we did that night was special to me and I don't regret it for one second."

Ginny was now in tears and hugged him tightly and was about to kiss him when Harry's cell phone rang silently. Harry sighed a bit making Ginny giggle before smiling at her apologetically and answering the call.

"Hello Rachael." Harry said immediately. "I always know when you are calling. Yeah Ginny's here." Harry handed over his dark blue cell phone to Ginny who took it and put it to her ear awkwardly.

"Hello?" Ginny whispered.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" Rachael asked in her normal voice.

"Oh!" Ginny said. She had never used a cell phone but knew all about Ron and his shouting when he called Harry's uncle making her smile. "I got my new cell phone!"

"Oh! About time is what I say!" Laughed Rachael. "So I'm guessing you're not coming back home huh?"

"What makes you think that?!" Ginny said looking at Harry who looked back at her with a confused look. "Well maybe we'll see what happens. I'm gonna go now. But I might stay over at Harry's just to let you know." She said the last bit in a whisper while biting her lip for she didn't want Harry to hear her and at the same time she didn't want Rachael to get too mad at her as well.

"Just don't do anything you both aren't ready for!" Rachael said sternly reminding the red head of her best friend.

"Of course. I'll meet you tomorrow for lunch okay?"

"Alright! I'll see you then."

"Oh and Rachael?"

"Don't do anything you are lecturing me on okay?"

"Evil Witch…"

"You know it!" Ginny said cheerfully. "Bye!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing!" Ginny said still cheerful while resuming to grab her hand to continue their walk towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Your place." Ginny said without hesitation.

"But Rachael will kill me if I get you back too late!" Harry said. "Isn't that why she called you?!" Ginny giggled at him before slapping his arm before turning serious.

"Let's get something straight before we move on with our relationship?" Ginny asked making Harry nod. "I'm not a baby… I can take care of myself." Ginny stood in front of him and put her small hands on his chest. "I have six over protective brothers… I want you to be with me for me Harry. You understand?"

"Perfectly." Harry said kissing her passionately. "Don't we have to stop by your place for a change of clothes for you?"

"Don't be silly Harry." Ginny giggled as they reached his truck and climbed in. "I'm a witch remember? I can transfigure things!"

"Oh yeah, being a magical being must have it's perks." Harry said smiling while looking at the road. He didn't seem to catch the sad look that Ginny gave him from the passenger seat. "Well here we are." Harry said. Ginny looked outside to see a tall building with what looked like several floors. "Come on." Harry led the way as they went into an elevator and pushed the button that had the 3rd floor on it. Ginny gave him a evil grin making Harry back up a little against the elevator wall. Ginny quickly went up to him and began to kiss him senseless. Harry soon recovered and returned the kiss with intensity reversing the position and picking up Ginny a bit while still kissing her. Ginny wrapper her legs around his waist with both of her hands on both sides of his head. The elevator soon beeped but both Harry nor Ginny broke apart. Harry actually simply picked his girlfriend up and carried her the rest of the way to his apartment and opened the door before closing it with his leg.

"Harry…" Harry slightly opened his eyes at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Please wake up now!" Harry's eyes darted open at the sound of her urgent voice.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry's eyes were wide open now. They were no longer in Harry's bedroom where he had remembered them to be but in a white void where nothing but both of them existed. "What is this place? What's going on?"

"Harry… What if I told you none of this is real?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked beginning to get an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

"These six years you have been living… It's not real." Ginny said in a un-Ginny like voice, instead of a voice full of life it was a monotone voice.

"You're lying and you're not Ginny!"

"No I'm not. Not completely anyway. Only what you have made me. Everyone that you care about in this life is all what you have made us. Some parts of us are real and some parts of us are not. These six years in essence are fake…"

So here is your next chapter please continue to read and review and here is the big twist that I have been mentioning earlier. Hope you all like it so let me hear what you have to say!


	13. The Truth?

Chapter 13

"Fake?! Impossible I lived everyday for the past six years and can remember most of the things in my life! Well except what happened before those six years anyway!" Harry said angrily at the fake Ginny. "There is no way that I have been living a fake life!"

"It's true that you have been living six years. But that is entire possible considering where you are."

"And where am I exactly?" Harry asked quickly but just as spitefully. Ginny stepped a bit closer to him making him want to step backwards but he held his ground. Ginny then raised her arm and pointed at his forehead with her index finger.

"In here."

"Wait what are you saying?"

"You were in a battle Harry against Voldemort who was the most powerful evil wizard at the time. You defeated him but you yourself were injured severely and fell down a cliff hitting you're head you're friends who reacted quickly actually found you several hours later. You have been in a coma for six years and have been living your life in your own mind but in a different scenario. You would have continued this until Ginny's own consciousness seemed to have found you."

"How?"

"That I don't know."

"But Rachael said they found me in a stream!"

"That's your own mind making up a scenario to make the story fit together."

"Okay… Let's say that you are right… Why am I making things up and using people I don't even know."

"Because Harry. You already know in your mind how all of your friends would react in certain situations. Whereas those people such as Rachael and Shawn you have no idea who they are or their personalities thus essentially you made them up."

"But how do I know them."

"Because Ginny and the others often talk to you even when you don't talk back. All of you're friends sit at your bedside when they can and talk about their lives for the past 6 years."

Harry couldn't believe his ears or his head which was beginning to hurt.

"You can't expect me to believe this."

"No… I expect you to make your own decisions based on what you now know. No one especially me will blame you for any decision you make."

"You? Who are you?" Harry asked sternly.

"Still haven't figured it out?"

"No!" Harry said irritated.

"Rachael who is always kind, Shawn who is daring, Ross who has always has a sense of humor while Merrill is intelligent." Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"We are all the same person… They are all parts of my personality."

Ginny nodded giving him a small smile.

"And I am you're heart or compass as we shall call it. I chose this form because this person is the one entity in your life that you care about the most in the real world and in this one."

"Why do I only have 5 pieces of me? And why after 6 years are you telling me this now?"

"Because those pieces are you're strongest strengths. And you're head needed time to recuperate because of all the trauma you received during that day you lost your memories." Ginny then looked at her watch. "Look's like our time is coming to an end."

"What?! I still want to know more!"

"I can't tell you more until the next time we meet."

"When is that?"

"Christmas time. You will give me your answer then."

"Answer? Answer to what?!"

"Whether you wish to wake up and face the real world or stay in this one…"

"What kind of choice is that?"

"A real choice that takes time to decide. You have a perfect world here that you have made but you know now it's not real and it's not where you belong. Till we meet again."

"Wait! Where's Ginny?!" Harry said running towards the fake red head.

"Beside you."

Harry looked to his right and saw Ginny's eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder as they laid on his bed. Harry looked around wildly to realize that they were along and he was sweating profusely.

"_What the hell is going on?!" Harry thought frantically._

He gently put Ginny's head on the pillow and put the blanket over her before going to the kitchen and got a glass of water and popping in some anti-dream pills that were given to him some time ago. He normally didn't understand some of the dreams mostly being him in it fighting people in black robes or living in a castle that he had never seen before but this one he remembered this dream if it even was a dream word for word.

"Harry?" A gently voice said just when Harry felt two arms wrap around his waist. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Harry turned around to pull his girlfriend close. "I just had a really weird dream…"

"Oh?" Ginny asked. "Are you okay?"

Harry's heart seemed to stop when he saw the concerned look in her eyes. He smiled gently before kissing her gently as she rose to her tip toes to return the kiss.

"Yeah. I am." He then looked down to see that she was still in her underwear that she had slept in making him quickly raise his eyes and blush.

"Like what you see Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Very much!" Harry replied earning a smack to his arm.

--(The next day)--

"This was clear as day Rachael." Harry said as they walked in the nearby park from the hospital. "I am not kidding you this girl was not Ginny but she was freaking me out because what she said felt true."

"You do know you sound like a crazy person about now." Rachael said as she sipped her coffee.

"This is serious!"

"Okay Harry. Let's say this is true." Rachael said placing a gloved hand on his arm to calm her friend down. "Why is it that all of us don't know who we are?"

"Well you are in my head supposingly." Harry said as he sipped his own coffee. "And I already know all of Ginny's family so they aren't changed. But in the other world we don't even know each other. I can't think of a world like that not without you all…"

Rachael's eyes got softer and hugged him tightly.

"We are always with you. You know that whether we are in you're head or right beside you." Harry nodded hugging her back. "And what if she comes back in you're dreams at Christmas?"

Harry looked at her with all seriousness.

"Then I'll tell her that I love it where I am."

Rachael smiled.

"But what if you could go back you know?" Rachael said. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off.

"You mean going back to being a murder?" Harry said a bit harder then he had intended. "I'm sorry but why would I want to go back to a life like that?"

"Maybe because in that life you don't take things for granted." When Harry looked at her she flinched a bit. "I mean more then now. I know you don't take as many things for granted now but what if you didn't take anything for granted in your past life. What if you killed this man to save thousands? Heck maybe even millions? Would you let millions of people die so you could feel better about yourself for not killing anyone? I know I couldn't" Rachael said honestly.

"I don't know… What do you think?"

"I can't help you on this decision Harry. As crazy as it sounds…" Rachael said as they reached the hospital. "Give me a call later okay and we'll all go out to dinner. Cheer up! We'll be with you when we all go over to Ginny's so we can make sure her brothers don't kill you!"

"Thanks Rachael…" Harry muttered smiling a bit.

"You're welcome!" The Raven haired girl said cheerfully before going inside.

Harry just smiled as he followed her inside and going towards Dr. Connors office to see if he could finally get back to work.

"You're late." Someone said behind him making Harry smile.

"Only for you doctor. Seeing as you like to make me wait to do things that I want to do." Harry said cheekily.

"I only do it for your own good!" Dr. Connors said sternly. "If it were completely up to me and not my husband who happens to be the chief of the fire department continuously harassing me to let you back on duty I would keep you on leave for a full month and a half!"

"I knew he had a soft spot for his best fire fighter."

"If you're head gets any bigger we might need to put a cast on your neck to support it." Dr. Connors muttered as she went into a room motioning for Harry to sit on the bed.

Dr. Connors gently took hold of Harry's arm and began to rotate it in all directions slowly.

"Any pain?"

"Some soreness when the arm comes up." Harry answered truthfully.

"Okay. We'll the soreness will go away but you do have a full range of motion with the arm so…" Dr. Connors signed some forms. "You're free to go back on duty…"

"Yes! Thank you Ana!"

"Not in the hospital!" She said sternly but laughed when he hugged her. "Get out of here before I!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Harry said laughing and opened to the door and smiled even wider at the laughing face of his girlfriend.

"I was wondering if you were going to be needed saving but it looks like you have everything under control here." Ginny said still giggling.

"He still does need rescuing if he doesn't get out of here." Dr. Connor's said smiling.

"Come on!" Ginny said grabbing his and waving the doctor good bye.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Harry asked as got on their jackets and went outside. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist pulling her towards him.

"Do you not enjoy my company Harry?" Ginny teased earning her a light kiss.

"I love you company the most Ginny." Harry replied before taking her hand and going to his truck. "So why are you early."

"I wanted to get some shopping done for Christmas!" Ginny said. "Get some presents somewhere else for a change. I can't wait! I'm so glad you are all going to be there."

"Yeah." Harry said a bit distracted.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked looking like she was afraid to say he didn't want to go.

"No… I 'm excited too, I'm just a bit freaked out about the dream I had last night."

"What was it about?" Ginny asked with a curious.

"It sound's crazy." Harry said shaking his head. Ginny didn't want to push him so decided to just let him be.

They got back to Ginny and Rachael's apartment Rachael looked up and burst out laughing. Right before her was her room mate and her boyfriend who was carrying at least half a dozen heavy looking bags with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said taking one of the shopping bags that had food in it. You're the best!"

"I bet he is…" Rachael said snorting. "Didn't I tell you he doesn't like shopping."

"Yes I remember that!" Ginny said smiling as she started to cook dinner.

"You knew yet you took me anyway?!" Harry said shocked.

"Of course. You're my boyfriend." Ginny said making Rachael laugh again.

Ginny walked over to the refrigerator closing Harry's opened jaw before getting some food out. Before Ginny's eyes went wide a bit before looking back at Harry.

"Opps. Forgot you can put the bags there." Ginny said making her and Rachael laugh out loud.

Harry left shortly after dinner leaving Ginny and Rachael cleaning up their dinner.

"Rachael?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Harry mention anything about a dream he has last night?" Ginny asked as she placed dishes into the sink and casting a washing spell on them. Rachael bit her lip.

"_I shouldn't tell her if Harry hasn't." Rachael thought. _

"Dream? What kind of dream?" Rachael asked putting on her confused expression.

"Oh it's nothing then." Ginny said buying the story.

"You know…" Rachael began deciding that Ginny need some truthful information or she would be brooding about it for a while. "He's had some irregular dreams before… Mostly of him being in a castle and also some times when he has fought with magic. That's why we are convinced he is a wizard but he hasn't shown any magical ability at all. Even a professor we took him to said he couldn't sense any magical power."

"What?!" Ginny asked surprised. Rachael looked at her confused. "What are these dreams about?!"

"No idea. He just tells me what I told you. If you want to know you're going to have to ask him." Rachael said.

"So you ready to come over for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!" Rachael said happily.

Later that evening Ginny's eyes flew wide open and felt her breath become a bit unstable coming in and out quickly.

"_Something is going on here…" Ginny said. "Is this really just a dream?"_

What's the heck is going on? Who's talking to Harry and why did Ginny say what was going on really a dream?

A shorter chapter please read and review


	14. The DA's Stand

Chapter 14

"Ready?" Ginny asked smiling widely at her boyfriend as they stood inside the fireplace.

"You know normally if people saw us in here they would call the mental hospital." Harry said laughing. "Ready." He said when Ginny looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"The Burrow!" She said clearly throwing a handful of floor powered at their feet.

There was a green light that seemed to engulf them when there was a sudden flash of light making Harry groan.

"And here I was thinking you were only a dream…" Harry muttered looking at a emotionless Ginny once more. "And could you please impersonate someone else other then my girlfriend?"

"Such as?" Ginny asked.

"Well you're suppose to be me right so… I guess change your appearance to be me." And right when the words left Harry's mouth Ginny was engulfed in a white light and Harry was now looking at an exact replica of himself.

"Even though I am you. Ginny Weasley will still be the best representation of the personality I am."

"What do you want this time?" Harry asked.

"At midnight tonight you will make your decision whether to remain here in you're mind or to go back to the real world for you're mind is ready to go back."

"Because of all the trauma right?"

"Exactly correct."

"Why should I go back? I don't know what you think of this place. But Ginny seems to me like I would love her now just like I would love her if I were to go back. My life is great right now!"

"Why should you go back?" The fake Harry said. "You have a power that most people don't. And I'm not just referring to the fact that you're one of the most powerful wizards to ever step foot on this earth but you give others strength when you're around. Why? Because you always stood for the right things and for the right reasons."

"What if I never wanted that power? I never wanted to go and be a murder!" Harry said coldly. "I don't want it!"

"Well that's too bad because you are stuck with it. Let me show you something that might jog your memory and give you a glimpse of who you really are when you're whole then you can tell me if killing a mad man was worth it."

Before Harry could even protest there was another blinding light and he was suddenly in a town that was filled with what looked to be like students.

"This village is called Hogsmead." The fake Harry said turning into Ginny. "You don't have a say in this matter anymore. I don't like pretending."

Harry decided to talk to "her" later about it when he suddenly saw a younger version of himself! He looked exactly as he did 6 years ago but without so many scars. He also recognized Ginny along with Ron and Hermione which he had only met some weeks ago for the first time! Or was it the first time?

"What is this?" Harry asked turning towards Ginny as the four students walked right through them as if they were ghost. "What's going on here?"

"This is a trip that all students of a certain age can take about once a month." Ginny replied.

"And this is suppose to tell me who I am in this other life of yours?"

"Be patient!" Ginny snapped. "And it's not my life… I'm a part of you remember? This is your life. A life that you can't seem to remember yet but are close to remembering and you are getting closer to finding out who you really are."

"And who am I if you know so much?" Harry asked.

"When you figure that out we can all join together and be one person again." Ginny said. "And that believe it or not is one of the happiest feelings you probably will have thus far."

"I doubt that…"

"Believe what you want." Ginny said as they continued to follow the four.

Harry soon began to notice that the residence of Hogsmead often turned their heads and smiled at the younger version of himself and often greeting him happily or even gratefully.

"Why-" Harry began.

"Because like I said whether you like it or not you are a hero in these peoples eyes. Up to the age of 17 you fought one of the most powerful wizards 6 times and survived. No one has ever done this before other then you're teacher Dumbledore."

"And this evil wizard his name is?" Harry asked but suddenly the answer came to him without warning. "Voldemort isn't it…"

"You are starting to remember now." Ginny said as they continued to walk around the town.

"Why now?" Harry asked. "Why are you showing me this six years from when I supposingly left my friends?! Why didn't you just tell me all of this right off the bat?"

"Because you're mind needs to learn slowly and to readjust accordingly." Ginny said. "Meaning that you have to see or meet just about everyone that was ever important to you to start remembering them and thus move towards recovery."

Harry nodded slowly before turning towards himself and the others who were towards the entrance of the town and were sitting on a fountain that was sprouting water in all directions beautifully. He then smiled when he saw Ginny lean onto him and place her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around hers. Ron and Hermione were talking while holding hands as well when the water from the fountain suddenly began to slow down attracting their attention.

"What the-" Ron said.

Harry's eyes widened while the girls gasped when the water suddenly froze in mid air and they all began to give mist. Harry suddenly had an awful feeling in himself despite the fact that he knew this was only a flashback he couldn't help but to be afraid of what was coming. When he saw his younger self jump up while still keeping a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"Dementors!" The younger Harry said. He looked towards the distance outside of the town too see a huge cloud of black approaching the city slowly. "

"So many of them!" Hermione said shrilly obviously frightened. "We have to warn someone!" The four of them went over to a panicked peace officer of the town. "Sir!"

"I already saw the dementors but someone put up a powerful anti-apparition spell over the entire town and cut off the floo networks so we can't evacuate the town quickly."

"Anyone here that can cast a patronus charm?" Ron asked earning him a bewildered look from the man.

"That is a high level charm that most people can't do young man!" The man said angrily. "Now I have to get these people out of here so stop wasting my time!"

"We'll try to buy you time." Harry said.

"How are you going to do that?" The man asked. "I know you can cast a patronus Harry Potter but you can't hold off dozens of dementors by yourself!"

Harry looked to see the younger version of himself reach into his pocket while his friends looked at him questionably. He soon saw the young Harry pull out a coin making his friend's eyes widen.

"Harry!"

"We don't have a choice… They're the only ones that know the patronus too." Harry said. He then looked at Ginny before walked up closer to her. "I need you to go back to Hogwarts and tell the professors to get down here with aurors."

"No! I'm staying with you!" Ginny said angrily. "I can help too!"

"Ginny!" Harry began before Ginny glared at him.

"I'm staying." Ginny said making Harry sigh.

"We need someone to warn the professors and the aurors." Harry said.

"I'll get someone on it right away." The town's person said before running off.

"Please let this work…" Harry whispered before rubbing the coin three times in a circle before pressing it making it glow red several times quickly. Harry then lifted his arm and shot numerous red sparks into the air.

Harry and his friends stood together for a moment before two figures came out of the light fog that was now appearing as the dementors got closer and closer.

"Neville! Luna!" Hermione shouted as they ran up to them.

"What's going on?!" Neville said holding his glowing DA coin. His friends explained the situation to him which drained all the color from his face. "There's only six of us!"

"You're ability to do math is uncanny Longbottom." They all turned to see Blaise Zambini come up to them with a smirk along with 10 other Slytherins who despite the unpopular belief joined the DA.

"Well Well this is a change Slytherins stick up for people other then themselves." Ron said who still didn't trust the group.

Blaise was about to make a comment when more people began to join them at the street making Harry smile. He had never been more proud of the DA and seeing its members answer the call. More people from all four houses began to pile around the square making the people of Hogsmead look out of their windows in amazement.

"Gather around!" Harry shouted seeing the dementors nearly at the city gates now. "You all know what we are fighting and you are all that stands between those dementors and the people in this village! You have all produced patronus' before but make no mistake that we are in the fight of our lives!" He then looked at the crowd that had stuck with him since he opened the DA he could see fear in them but he also saw something else… The older Harry saw it in all of his fellow fire fighters every time before they went into a burning building… It was courage. "Remember today everyone., Today we show the world that students can make a difference." Everyone shouted their agreement before forming a line. "Expecto Patronum!"

A light blue stag of light erupted from Harry's wand making the older Harry stare at in surprise. The stag was soon joined by at least 60 more animals of different shapes and sizes. Harry saw the dementors group up in a huge dark cloud before charging at the blinding light in full force. He then saw the younger version of himself lean down and kiss Ginny softly.

"I love you." Harry heard himself whisper.

The citizens of Hogsmead looked on in fear as the black cloud smashed right into the bright light of the patronus' and were stopped right in their tracks!

"Hold them!" Harry shouted. "We need to just buy time for the aurors to get here!"

The older Harry saw all the students beginning to sweat as they tried to hardest to focus to keep their patronus' intact but the dementors' were effecting the younger students who had already collapsed onto the ground. Harry and his friends continued to push the dementors back. The residents of Hogsmead looked in wonder never before had they seen or heard of such unity between the students of Hogwarts but here they were a huge group of students that wore the four colors of Hogwarts standing side by side to defend people they have never even met! Mere children were fighting against the foulest creatures that have ever step foot onto the earth.

_"Where are the professors?!" Harry suddenly remembered thinking. _

"Things are coming back to you aren't they?" Ginny asked Harry looked at her with surprise in his face. "Do you understand now? You're a symbol of bravery and unity to these students who are putting their lives on the line for a good cause."

Harry continued to look and saw one by one more and more students began to faint from the negative aura the dementors gave off. Soon there were only about 7 patronus' left before Neville fell onto the ground followed by Luna and Blaise collapsed onto the floor. The dementors were now only about 25 feet away from the remaining four students as they continued to just hold the dementors back but the black cloaked creatures continued to inch closer and closer.

"Harry…" Hermione moaned. Harry saw himself glance back to see one of his best friends fall onto her knees before collapsing.

"Hermione." Ron said gritting his teeth while concentrating. Harry could see the boy had blood beginning to drip from his nose.

The dementors who seemed to be weakening were also pushing closer towards the three remaining students. It was hard to believe by the residence of Hogsmead that all these dementors were being held back by only an apparition of a stag, dog and a horse. They were shocked when the dog suddenly disappeared! Harry looked to see Ron's eyes roll back before hitting the floor hard.

"Ron!" Harry shouted before gritting his teeth as the effect of the dementors got stronger with one less patronus to deal with and with them getting closer to him and his girlfriend.

"Harry… I can't hold my patronus much longer!" Ginny whimpered looking down while keeping her shaking wand arm up.

"They are coming…" Harry said. Harry thought hard before swallowing. "They haven't let any of us down yet... They'll be here!" Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "We're going to be okay!"

A dementor seemed to roar as it slammed right into Ginny's patronus making the red head girl cry out in pain and fall to her knee's.

"Ginny!" Harry coughed weakly as his wand arm dropped numbly to his side. He fell onto his knee's next to her body that was on the ground and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"Harry I'm sorry…" Ginny said weakly. Harry moved a little on his knee's to grip her hand on the ground. "I can't keep going."

"It's okay…" Harry said beginning to hear his mother's screams. He pressed a gently kiss to her head as she passed out.

The older version of Harry couldn't believe it, it was clear those dementors were nearly killing him as they floated closer and closer with no obstacles to block them. It was almost as if he was ready to die. He then felt a terrible pang in his chest. A feeling he had never experience before in his six years in America.

"What the…" Harry muttered.

"It's not new to you." Ginny said drawing Harry's attention from the scene in front of him. "You're just not use to it."

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"It's fear…"

"I have known fear!"

"Not this kind. Not the fear of losing so many lives that rest on you're shoulder's when you're the last man standing." Harry's eyes widened in shock he looked back at the younger version of himself who was looking at the unconscious bodies of his peers and all the people who were looking out of their windows, all the men, women and children who were holding onto each other.

"Do you remember what you were thinking?" Ginny asked.

"I can't give up…" Harry said just as his younger self said it.

The dementors were only 5 feet from him when Harry smiled at Ginny before rising up quickly and mustering all the magic he could before turning around and brandishing his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted with all his might.

_"I'll keep protecting everyone until I have nothing left!" Harry remembered thinking. "Until I die…" _

A stag erupted from his wand and ran head on into the dementors slowing them down. Everyone looked in horror at the sight before them. A single patronus was holding off dozens of dementors with one student from Hogwarts in the middle of it protecting his fellow classmates. But the dementors were soon moving around and threw the patronus when a spectacular sight occurred once again in the same night. Bright wing's seemed to sprout out of the boy who lived and a head as well! Soon another animal made of pure blue light came out of Harry and flew a bit over his head. The dementors closed in around Harry who was now on his knees.

The older Harry suddenly went on his knee's as well clutching his chest in pain.

"Bravery and selflessness comes with a price even though people don't believe it should." Ginny said seeing Harry in pain.

"This is how I felt when that thing came out of me?!" Harry shouted still clutching his chest.

"Yes that's right! That phoenix is causing you pain but saving the lives of everyone you were willing to protect with you're life." Ginny said.

"A phoenix?!" Harry cried clutching his teeth. "Why didn't everyone just making two of those things before?!"

"Because it's never been done before." Ginny said. "It's the power that you had over Voldemort."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked on all fours.

"The power you had over the dark lord was you're fierceness to protect those around you. The dark lord is selfish in the aspect that he wants more power and doesn't care who he hurts in the process without any remorse or regret. While every part of you is selfless to the point where you would protect even those you don't know. Does it not surprise you that you take on a profession that demands for the very same thing?"

"It's what I am."

"Exactly." Ginny said. "And don't believe that anyone could have this will… Only one with the purest intentions could ever hope of gaining this power that most people will never understand."

Harry looked back at his younger self who was now very pale and looking like he was barely hanging on. The dementors were slowing down and pushing very slowly when suddenly several ball's of light struck them head on making them cry out and move backwards having been weakened from the students. Harry looked to see grown men and women running towards the fallen students with their wands out controlling several patronus' of all sizes. Harry assumed that they must have been the professors of this Hogwarts and behind the teachers were white robed men also producing their own patronus'.

"Those are aurors or police of the wizarding world." Ginny said as they drove the dementors back.

Harry looked at his younger self slowly turn around to face the grown ups that had now stopped and looked at Harry in amazement who had a phoenix right above him and on his right was his stag. His patronus' soon disappeared in a flash of light.

"Harry?" Professor Dumbledore said slowly making his way towards the boy.

Harry looked at his professor with blank eyes before looking at his fellow DA members whom were scattered across the floor the majority of them still unconscious.

"It was my fault…" The older Harry said remembering what he thought. "They should have never been in this situation…"

"It was no one's fault but Voldemort. No one died that day." Ginny said. "They followed the one person who brought them together."

Harry then saw his younger self look at his girlfriend and best friends who were beginning to wake up and looked up at him. Harry smiled gently at them before he began to get a coughing fit before spitting out blood. Harry looked at it before his eyes rolled back and began to fall backwards.  
"Harry!" Professor McGonagall shouted running towards the boy with the headmaster.

It was at that moment when Harry Potter also known as the Boy Who Lived and the boy who led the DA to save the village of Hogsmead fell next to his fellow students in victory.

Harry closed his eyes to stop looking at all those students who were being tended to. When he opened his eyes again he saw that they were back in the white room and his pain was subsiding enough for him to stand up.

"Why did you show me that?!" Harry shouted still trying to regain his breath.

"Because you need to understand what you really are." Ginny said. "Something big is coming and you're going to play a big part in it. Whether you like it or not."

"And what do you think I am?"

"I know already know what you are remember? I am a part of you after all." Ginny said. "Think on this…"

The room disappeared again and was now in a great hall full of students.

"You've been unconscious for three days now." Ginny said.

"I have an announcement to make!" Dumbledore said standing up this made the room quiet instantly. "Although it has been three days since the attack on Hogsmead I would like you all to stand with me and toast those who were at the scene defending Hogsmead with their lives."

Every single student but the DA stood up and raised their glasses and looked at all the DA members before drinking. It was Dumbledore who saw the sadden faces of the DA members who all looked at where Harry should have been sitting.

Day Four

Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room of requirement to be welcomed by a huge ruckus of noise which sounded like arguments. They ran quickly to a crowd which was clearly split into several groups.

"Harry did it to save everyone!"

"Well Harry's not here now is he?!"

"That's no ones fault!"

"There were at least 60 of us!"

"And several dozens of dementors that went through us like nothing!"

"You're the one who would talk right John? Seeing as you were probably one of the first to collapse!"

"You piece of shit!"

There was more shouting and wand drawing but that was stopped immediately when a chair flew into a nearby wall making a huge cracking noise as it shattered into pieces. Everyone turned their heads to see Ron with his wand out and behind him were the surprised faces of Ginny and Hermione as the room became silent.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ron shouted.

"Their saying that it's our fault that Harry's the way he is now!" A Ravenclaw Fourth year said angrily.

"It was you're fault! If you guys just-"

"Shut up!" Ron said silencing them all once again. "You're fighting here of all places?! Here where we all made our alliance together?! The place where we forgot everything everyone has ever taught us about our houses not liking each other?! What the hell has gotten in all of you?!"

This seemed to make everyone look at the ground in shame before looking back up at their peers.

"We learn from each other here! That's our purpose not to fight against one another!" Ron continued to shout.

"But without Harry who will teach us?!"

"We teach each other that's how it has always been! Yes Harry gave us some knowledge but we always helped each other master the spells! We all have our own unique knowledge of spells and I know Harry was ready to ask us to share it with one another. We just never got that far." Ron said lowering his voice a bit. "And that's what we will do. We continue to learn and help one another and that's how you honor Harry! Everyone take the rest of the night off and cool down…"

Everyone was silent but no one made apologies to anyone before people began to empty out of the room slowly.

"Ron…"

"I don't want to talk right now Hermione." Ron said beginning to walk towards the door before his girlfriend stopped him.

"No Ron! You haven't spoken to me since Harry went unconscious!" Hermione said pleadingly. "Talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk!" Ron shouted making Hermione step back a little with tears falling down her cheeks. Ron looked like he was in pain before he left the room.

Hermione let out a cry before falling to her knees. Ginny quickly went over and hugged her best friend tightly who returned the hug just as fiercely.

"I feel like everything is falling apart…" Hermione whispered crying uncontrollably. Ginny couldn't say anything but just let her tears run down her cheeks.

It took me a while to think of this scene so tell me what you think and please continue to read and review! Thanks to those who are still sticking with the story and I hope you are enjoying it!


	15. The DA's Stand Part 2

Chapter 15

Day 6

There was a huge gathering in the great hall as parents looked on in pride as Amelia Bones who was the current Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement stood on a podium with several other high ranking Ministry officials.

"I regret to inform you all that The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was unable to make it today because of pressing business so the honor is handed down to me which I am proud to take." Everyone clapped loudly and quieted after a moment. "We are all gathered here today because of the immense bravery shown by a number of students attending this very school. Because of their courageous acts they held off a horde of dementors until Ministry Aurors and Hogwarts Professors could arrive and saved an entire village of people. For that we at the Ministry of Magic award all members of the group call the DA with the Gold Star of the Ministry of Magic. This Star is given to our most courageous aurors who go beyond the call of duty to save the lives of those who can't defend themselves. These students have done just then that and I am proud to give this award to each and every one of you."

Once again the entire hall burst into a deafening applause as Amelia Bones began to call out names. When a name was called the student walked onto the podium and stood there while Amelia took a medal from a ministry official and placed it around the neck of the student before shaking their hand.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up slowly before walking up to the podium and received her medal before sitting down and looking at her parents who were clapping loudly and smiling brightly at her. She gave them a small smile before turning back towards the front.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron stood up a bit slowly before making his way towards the front and bent down a little so the shorter woman could put the medal on his neck. He gave his family a small smile before sitting down. He quickly glanced at Hermione who was looking at her parents before turning back towards the front not opening his mouth at all even though he looked like he wanted to.

"Ginevra Weasley." Ginny stood up slowly as well before taking a breath and walking up to the front to receive her medal before sitting down again. She felt someone gently take her hand and looked to her right to see Ron smiling gently at her before nodding.

"There is one more student that I would like to present this award to…" Amelia Bones said slowly. "But unfortunately he is unable to participate in this event with us no matter how much we want him to be here." She proceeded to take the last medal from the man and walked over to Arthur and Molly Weasley who were surprised that she was coming up to them. "I may not know much about Harry Potter but I have spoken briefly to him and Professor Dumbledore and I know that he considers you his parents and loves you and your family very much. Thus I present his medal to you Arthur and Molly for you both to hold until he comes back to us." She presented the medal to Arthur and placed it in his hand before closing his fingers around the metal. "You should both be proud of you're children." Amelia hugged Molly tightly before walking back up to the podium.

Arthur who's eyes were watering hugged his crying wife tightly and were soon joined by the other Weasley's including Ron and Ginny.

"Thank you. All of you. Despite being students you have changed the lives of thousands with you're bravery." There was another round of applause for the students who went to their parents.

Day 7

The school's spirit was doing a little better according to the professors but they still noticed that all of the students were still subdued especially the students who were in the DA. It was early Saturday morning when the professors were sitting around a table having a meeting voicing their concerns.

"Albus all of the student's marks seem to be dropping from this…" Professor McGonagall said with concern on her face. "Especially my Gryffindor students… They all seem to be subdued."

All the professors had their concerns for their own students and houses but all their hearts went out to the woman. Although she was stern at times they all knew she cared for all students no matter what their house affiliation was.

"Potter's image seems to do a lot more then get himself in trouble it seems… He now gives other people problems." Snape muttered. Professor McGonagall looked up at him sharply before slamming her hand on the table surprising everyone including Snape with her loss of temper.

"How dare you?!" She said angrily. "You should be the one who talks, holding a grudge against a boy who had done nothing to you only because his father gave you some trouble!" Snape's eyes widened in shock. "You're a heartless man Severus. And I feel sorry for you at times."

"Minerva that's enough." Dumbledore said. "Severus this isn't the time for inappropriate remarks same with you Minerva. There is already splintering within the student body we cannot afford to have the same within the faculty as well! They count on us to help and teach them."

"But the students don't seem to be able to focus and there is so much tension between the DA members did something happen in their last meeting?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"There seems to have been a fight amongst them…" Professor Dumbledore said surprising everyone.

"You would have thought that their act of saving Hogsmead would have brought them closer together." Professor Sprout said.

"Losing someone they all looked to as their leader has a different effect on everyone." Dumbledore said. "Especially a leader as powerful and selfless as Harry who nearly lost his life to protect them all… Some must feel that they are responsible for Harry's current condition."

"How long is Potter supposed to be unconscious?" Flitwick asked.

"Poppy can give us no definite answer to when he'll wake up." Professor McGonagall softly.

"Continue encouraging all the students. It's the most we can do at the moment." Professor Dumbledore said. "Minerva, Severus please stay a moment."

The professor bid each other good night before leaving the room.

"Now both of you are acting completely out of line!" Dumbledore said sternly. "Voldemort has suffered a great defeat that day but is recovering and is still causing trouble and here you two are arguing bitterly when we should be working together." He looked at Severus first and walked up to him. "I have often tolerated you're rude remarks but this time I won't because Harry's not here to defend himself. In addition to that I grow tired of your grudge. I value our friendship but taking anger out on people who are on the same side as us will simply not due. Am I making myself clear Severus?" Dumbledore said. Severus was shocked but looked ashamed at the same time before nodding.

"Yes Headmaster. I apologize for my behavior." Severus said.

"And Minerva you have always been the most sensible of us. Don't start changing that now alright?" Dumbledore said in a softer tone seeing as this was the first time they were having this conversation.

"Of course Albus I'm sorry…" Professor McGonagall said.

"We all miss Harry in our own way but we cannot fail the students do you understand? He will return to us soon enough. Hopefully the Quidditch game this afternoon will brighten up everyone's spirits."

"Only the Slytherins after they beat the Gryffindor's." Snape muttered.

"Don't get your hopes up too much Severus… I would have thought you learned your lesson by now on how often you become disappointed…" Minerva said as she walked out of the room. Dumbledore chuckled a bit seeing his potion master's eyes widened with his mouth hanging.

Hermione Granger was walking towards the Hospital Wing after narrowly avoiding Ron for the third time of the day… Ginny was currently getting ready for the Quidditch game and she knew Ron had to be there as well so she decided to visit Harry before heading down to the pitch.

She went over to Harry's curtain after saying hello to Madam Promfrey and sat down on his right side.

"How are you Harry?" She whispered touching his cold hand. She looked at his passive face as he slept. "We all miss you… I know Ron does. We seem to be so lost without you Harry. The DA and student body are all splintering from within even the Quidditch team is lost without their captain." She was about to continue when she heard the hospital wing doors open and heavy footsteps that sounded like Quidditch boots come towards Harry's bed. Knowing that it was Ron and wanting to prevent an argument she quickly and quietly opened the curtains next door and slid through just as Ron came in slowly.

"Hey mate." Ron said quietly. "It's that time to play Malfoy and the Slytherins again. It's so different without you there." Ron put his broom gently on the wall before sitting down next to Harry. "If you saw me right now you would seriously yell at me… I have made so many mistakes… I yelled at Hermione and the entire DA group. I just don't know what to do anymore." Ron said with a hitch in his voice. Hermione's heart broke when she saw her boyfriend talk to his unconscious best friend. "I never told anyone this… But ever since that day we held off the dementors it's been a nightmare knowing I wasn't strong enough to stand by you're side."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock learning the real reason why Ron was so subdued these days and just wanted to just run up to him and give him a tight hug before she punched his lights out for being so stupid. But she kept that idea firmly squashed as she peeked through the curtain.

"I promised you I would fight at your side till the end. And I still fell down unconscious like a sack of potatoes while you stayed and held them off till the others came. Now here you are unconscious and I can't help but believe that if I held on for that much longer you wouldn't be in this bed. But I'll make you a new promise Harry… I'll be stronger then ever and I'll stand by your side till the end… But until you wake up and I prove that to you." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled something out before setting it on the bedside table. "This doesn't belong to me." Ron picked up his broom and touched Harry on the shoulder. "We'll do our best to win this game for you Harry…"

With that Ron turned around wiped his eyes and walked out of the hospital wing. When Hermione heard the doors shut she quietly made her way back into Harry's area and looked on the bedside table letting tears fall down her cheeks. Right there on the shiny wood was a Gold Star of the Ministry…

The wind was blowing hard as red and green robes flew all around a huge pitch chasing and blocking one another.

"Ginny to your left!" Sam shouted.

Ginny quickly did a flip missing a bludger narrowly before throwing a quaffle with all her might into a nearby hoop she nodded her thanks at her fellow chaser before chasing after a Slytherin chaser who was headed towards Ron. She tried to grab the quaffle but was blocked by another chaser who cut her off. The quaffle was thrown and went right into the hoop just as Ron got there. The red head hit the pole angrily before throwing the quaffle back towards the third Gryffindor chaser Janet who flew at high speeds towards the goal post with Sam on her right. She flew within ten feet before feinting a shot and passed the ball to the right where Sam easily scored but just as he was coming back to the Gryffindor side of the pitch a Slytherin chaser ran head long into him spinning him out of control.

"Damn coward's!" Janet shouted chasing her target who had the quaffle.

Despite their best efforts Gryffindor was still down 100-120. Everyone could also see that Ron was losing his concentration with each shot that he let through. It almost seemed that he just didn't seem to bring his game spirit with him. Finally after the last goal Ron called a time out making the entire team come to the ground for 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry guys…" Ron said. "This just isn't my day…" He looked to see the tired faces of all his team mates. Especially the beaters Cassie and Rupert who were constantly sending bludgers at Malfoy to stop him from catching the snitch. The Gryffindor reserve seeker Mary was absolutely terrified of Malfoy and the other Slytherins and it was really affecting her playing.

"We're…" Ron began but couldn't seem to find anything to say.

_"If only Harry were here. He seemed to always know what to say." Ron thought trying to find something to inspire the team. "How do I inspire a team if I can't even get myself together…"_

Suddenly something was different in the pitch and Ron saw that his entire team noticed it as well. The entire team looked at the nearest stand which were the Hufflepuff's and they saw all the students had gone quiet and were whispering to each other and pointing at the Gryffindor stands making them all turn around. Ron's eyes widen making his broom drop. He saw his entire family looked at the entrance of the stands and followed their gaze to see his best friend slowly making his way to the front being supported by both Hermione and Madam Promfrey. Harry was pale and looked like he was out of breath and weak but Ron still couldn't believe he was here!

"Harry!" Ginny whispered. Ron looked at his sister to see her relieved smile.

Suddenly there was some small clapping in the stance before it became a roar as ever including most of the Slytherins began to clap as well as the professors. Harry being Harry began to get embarrassed but looked at the Gryffindor team and smiled giving them a thumbs up before being hugged tightly by Ron's mother. Several people were crowding around him welcoming him back including Ron's brothers.

"Time out over!" Madam Hooch shouted.

"Alright everyone… Harry's here so let's try not to embarrass ourselves?" The entire team seemed to come alive as they laughed. "Chasers stay low and stay fast… Mary take you're time and keep searching. They won't score another goal on me, I promise." Everyone saw a determination and life in Ron's eyes that they haven't seen in several days.

Ron made true to his promise for the Slytherins didn't score another goal as Ron blocked or caught every single one beginning to frustrate the other team. The score after 20 minutes was now 180-120 with Gryffindor in the lead. Ron saw Ginny look at Harry who was cheering them all on as well as someone who looked half dead could. Suddenly a green blur shot past his sight followed by a red blur. Ron saw that Malfoy and Mary were both in pursuit of the snitch that was skimming the ground right below them making it difficult to catch. Suddenly the snitch rose up making Malfoy reach for it but all he received was a bludger to the chest knocking off his broom giving Mary enough time to snatch the golden ball!

"Gryffindor wins! With some excellent team work! 330-120!" The announcer shouted. "And welcome back Harry Potter! You have been missed these last several days. Everyone please stand in honor of Harry Potter!" Everyone stood at once and gave him another round of applause and within a few seconds the entire Gryffindor team hovered in front of the stands adding their own applause.

Harry waved a bit but was nudged by George making him stand wobbly and gave a full wave making everyone cheer even louder. Ron landed in front of him followed by Ginny.

"Harry… About that day…" Ron began. Harry put his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"I was glad you were there Ron." Harry said. He cut off Ron before he could say anything. "We pulled it off because everyone was there. End of story. No one was at fault for anything. We saved thousands of lives and that means something." Harry reached in his pocket. "This is rightfully yours Ron and no one else's."

Harry took out the Gold Cross and handed it to Ron who's eyes were misty. Harry gave him a light hug making Ron nod and smile. As Ron stepped away Ginny hugged Harry tightly before getting on her tip toes and kissing Harry passionately right in front of her brothers! But Harry didn't seem to notice for he was too busy returning the kiss and hugging her back.

"Hermione." Ron said going up to his girlfriend. "Those things that I said. I'm so sorry. I-" He was interrupted when Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled him in for searing kiss which he gladly returned.

Thank you all for your reviews they are much appreciated. And I'm sorry if this is very confusing to you. That was actually my goal but I think I must have over did it. I really am trying to make my own unique storyline but I do apologies again if I do confuse you all. I try to explain as the story goes along. Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
